To Catch A Fox
by Dynasty-Zero
Summary: Steve Fox is on the run again from the Mafia, and this time Christie runs along side with him. Will Steve stay as a fugitive or will he fight back? StevexChristie. Rating may change.
1. They're Back Again

_Hey guys, whats up? Once again I'm posting a new story and actually I've thought of this idea a year and a half ago. So, I could have written this story way before, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to. However, I decided to make it and so here it is. It's actually already a working progress, but since I already written the first four chapters in almost four months, I decided to post it. So here you go._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or Namco at all in this story. They rightfully belong to their owners._

_To Catch A Fox_

_Summary: Steve Fox is on the run again from the Mafia, and this time Christie runs along side with him. Will Steve stay as a fugitive or will he fight back?_

_Chapter One-They're back again_

It's nighttime in downtown Tokyo, Japan, and the streets were quiet. Earlier today, the streets were filled with people because of the fights in the 6th King of the Iron Fist Tournament. But now night had fallen, and the tournament matches for today were over. There could be a couple of fights still going on, but its probably on the other side of Tokyo.

Inside a corner bar sat two friends: Steve the former British boxer champion, and Hwoarang the Tae Kwon Do fighter. The bar was nearly empty and there were only a few people inside, either drinking or watching a tournament fight on T.V.

The two friends came to this mini bar after Hwoarang was defeated by his arch-rival, Jin Kazama. Hwoarang didn't want to go alone, so he invited Steve to join him for some drinks. Steve wasn't much of a drinker, but he went along to keep Hwoarang company. As the two men sat there and drank their beverages, Hwoarang talked about his loss against Jin.

"I can't believe this," Hwoarang began and took a sip of his beer. "I've finally defeated him in the last tournament and all of sudden he defeats me once more. This is bullshit Steve."

Steve shook his head and downed the glass cup of beer he had left. "You're thinking like it's the end of the world; you'll get him next time."

"There may never be a next time!" Hwoarang banged his fist onto the wooden counter, and whistled over the bartender so can get a refill. The bartender poured another glass into Hwoarang's glass cup, he then took another shot and looked at Steve once more. "I've just lost my first fight and my next opponent is Jin's cracked up ass father, Kazyua. Losing one more match can cause me not to be in the elimination round."

"You're taking this tournament way too seriously my friend."

Hwoarang rolled his eyes at his friend, then called the bartender once more for another bottle, and the bartender came over and poured another glass for the Korean. Just as the bartender walked away, Hwoarang called him over again; he already drank his fifth glass already. The bartender had enough and just gave Hwoarang the whole bottle of beer.

"Just take the damn bottle, because we're closing soon," the bartender said, and went back to cleaning the counters.

"Whatever man," Hwoarang said as drank from the bottle of beer, and spoke again once he put it down. "And you're telling me I'm taking the tournament seriously. Wow, I never knew you were such a hypocrite Steve."

"Me a hypocrite? What the hell are you talking about Hwoarang, and would you please stop drinking from the bottle like that? You're acting like your heart's been broken by some slut."

Hwoarang looked as if he was already intoxicated, and Steve knew that the Korean would eventually pass out.

"Like...I fucking...said, you are a damn hypocrite. If this were a boxing match, I bet your British ass would be going through the same thing as me. I know how you boxers are after losing a match. One loss and then you guys have to do all that training to get back on top. It takes at least six months to get back in a ring for one fucking match. After you guys lose that match, same routine process all over again."

"We get paid for our matches Hwoarang." Steve retorted.

He felt a little angry about how Hwoarang was talking about boxing. Steve knew his friend had no clue about boxing. Sure it took them a while to get another match, but thats the exciting part about it. To Steve, boxing wasn't just about millions of dollars or the championships belts he won; it was about fighting the best and defeating the best. That was how he me made his name known. Steve was the main event back in boxing; his matches were the highest rating on pay-per-view television.

There was silence between the two friends. The sounds of the T.V, chats from other people and chairs being stacked up on the table could be heard.

"Hey, it's getting late and I'm about to head on out." Steve grabbed the bottle of beer that was next to him, he poured the last bit that was left in the bottle inside the glass and drank it.

"Hwoarang, did you hear me?"

"..."

Steve took a quick glanced at the Korean, he chuckled when he saw Hwoarang snoring silently, his head on the counter and the beer bottle still in hands.

Shaking his head, Steve dug into his back pocket, pulled out some money and put it on the counter.

"Hey! Tell his asshole he owes me!" Steve called out to the bartender and headed outside.

Stepping outside the bar, the boxer zipped up his leather white jacket; put his hands inside his pants and started walking back to the hotel.

As he walked back to the hotel, Steve thought about boxing. Boxing was his passion; it was the only thing he wanted to do in his life. Growing up, he used to get into a lot of fights because, he was always being mocked by other kids for being an orphan. Steve used that anger as an advantage during his boxing matching, and that was why he was so successful in the ring.

But now, since that incident happened with the mafia, Steve lost that love for boxing. He tried back into the ring, but the promoters said it would take him at least a year and half for him to get back. Even if he did get back into the ring, he wouldn't be the same old Steve Fox.

He feared if he ever stepped into the boxing ring again, that same incident could happen. He didn't want to live a life on the run anymore, afraid that he would never wake up and see the sun again. It was Steve's personal Great Depression, a depression caused, ironically, by his former passion, boxing.

Daydreaming, not paying attention where he was going, Steve bumped into a guy. "Oops, I'm sorry there buddy, here let me help you up." Steve offered his hand to the guy; the guy took Steve's hand and was pulled up.

Suddenly,Steve felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He slowly pulled himself back from the guy and leaned on the wall. He looked at his shoulder and saw a sharp knife sticking him in the shoulder. Blood slowly appear through his white leather jacket.

_'What the hell? Why did this guy stab me?'_ Steve thought as he looked at the guy who had stabbed him. The man was smirking, and was dressed in an all black suit along with black shades.

"You thought you could escape us, huh?" The guy pulled out a black pistol and pointed at the British.

"Our business with you isn't done, and I'm here to finish the job."

"I thought you guys were arrested." Steve held his right shoulder, tried to get up, but the guy kicked him back down.

"Not all of us though. You can't arrest every single mafia member. We're all around, Fox." The guy smirked, the black pistol still in his hands.

"I've figured you guys would come back sooner or later."

"I'm happy to hear that. I'll make sure to tell the other guys that after I blow your brains out."

The guy in the black tuxedo pulled the trigger, and Steve instantly,dodged. He then pulled the knife out of his shoulder, wincing from the pain. And the knife in the palms of his hands, he threw the knife at the guys right knee.

"Ah shit!" The man yelled in pain and fell to the ground, trying to get the knife out of his knee.

Just as Steve was about to make a run for it, a black car pulled and out came two more guys in black.

_'Damn it'_ Steve thought as he quickly ran down the alley. He hoped to make it back to the hotel where he could hide.

The two guys quickly came to their partners aid, who was still trying to get the knife out of his knee.

"Where'd he go?" His partner asked him.

"Down the alley! Help me get this knife out of me!" His partners took their guns out and ran down the alley chasing Steve. "Hey! Hey! Get back here and get this shit out of me!

Steve ran down the alley as fast as he could; he was only a few blocks away from the hotel. He then heard footsteps chasing after him, he turn his head a bit and saw the two guys running after him.

He figured the third guy, the one he stabbed in the knee, was still favoring that knee and that they didn't have time to wait for him.

They started firing their guns at Steve, the bullets hitting the brick walls and glass windows. Steve turned a corner,and he suddenly felt a sharp pain near his upper thigh. He stumbled,but still kept his balance. However, the wound caused him to limp significantly.

Turning his head once more, he saw them gaining on him. At this rate, they would catch him and kill him if he didn't think of something to slow them down.

Since they were running through the alley, there was bound to be garbage and other sorts of things he could use to slow the two guys down. Thus, Steve began knocking down garbage cans.

The men kept dodging and jumping over the falling garbage cans. One of the guys caught up to Steve and tackled him to the ground. He wrestled with the boxer, trying to keep him down.

"Shoot him now!" The guy wrestling with Steve said, and his partner took out the gun and aimed it at Steve.

Steve threw the guy that was on top wrestling with him off him towards his partner, causing both of them to fall on the ground.

He picked up a nearby brick, and hit one of guys with it on the head. The impact broke the brick in half and blood spilled from the guy's head.

His partner punched Steve in the face and then one more time with his left fist. The boxer fell back towards the brick wall and the guy kept punching him against the wall. He kneed Steve couple times in the stomach.

"Just to let you know _has been_, I'm a boxer myself. How great will this be when I tell the other guys I beat the _oh-so-great_ Steve Fox." He punched Steve one more time in the face, blood slowly pouring from Steve's upper eye.

"Oh yeah," Steve spat out some blood "Well a word of advice, your punches have no effect on me. Now let me show you want a true punch feels like."

Angered by Steve's words, the guy swung another punch at Steve, but the former boxer saw that one coming and dodged. With one punch, blood erupted the guy's nose, knocking him unconscious.

"I better get out of here quick before the others come after me." Steve said to himself as he ran down the alley once more.

* * *

Steve finally made it to the hotel, but he felt weak and tired from the running and the wounds. A receptionist working that night at the desk saw Steve coming inside.

She gasped when she saw Steve covered in blood and limping slowly towards the elevator. "Oh my god, Mr. Fox, do you need help? Do you want me to call the paramedics?"

She came over to help him, but Steve told her he was fine and got inside the elevator.

As the doors shut, Steve leaned against the elevator walls, and he slowly slid down onto the floor, his blood was smearing the walls. Fatigue consumed the former British boxer, his eyes started to get heavy and he felt that he was going to faint soon. He barely escaped death, but it didn't mean he could escape again.

Steve had to get out of here immediately, even if it meant that he had to resign from the tournament. If the guy said they're all around looking for him, then they must be here in Tokyo. If they found him and came to this hotel, not only was he endangering himself, but others as well.

The elevator stopped on a floor and Steve figure it wasn't his floor since it stopped on the fifth floor. Steve slowly got up and stumbled out of the elevator, and used the walls as leverage. His eyes were weary, and he felt his body getting weaker by the minute.

* * *

The first door he saw, he knocked on it. Suddenly, his body gave in, and the British boxer collapsed to the ground face first. His eyes closed, and just before he went unconscious, he heard a door open and a woman's scream.

_Like I said earlier guys, I already written four chapters so, I'll post the second one later._


	2. A Helping Hand

_Chapter 2-A Helping Hand_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or Namco at all in this story. They rightfully belong to their owners._

"Thank you guys for the party," Christie said walking out of the elevator with two colorful balloons and gift wrapped up in her right hand. "Julia and Asuka, I really appreciate what you guys done for my birthday today. I really had fun today."

The two girls smiled back at Christie. "Aw it was nothing Christie. We had to do something since your now twenty years old. Maybe you should start drinking some sake," Asuka winked.

Christie laughed and smiled at the young Japanese girl. "Asuka, you're not even eighteen years old yet. You shouldn't be thinking about drinking yet."

"I will be in two months," She said holding up two fingers, "And once I turn eighteen, I'm going to drink until I drop dead."

"Asuka, drinking is not good for your health, especially at a young age," Julia explained to her young Japanese friend.

Asuka rolled her eyes and Christie laughed at her two friends. "Well, thank you once again guys."

"You're welcome, Christie. We should get going now Asuka, we both have early matches tomorrow morning."

Asuka sighed, "Yeah your right; well, see you later Christie, goodnight."

"Goodnight guys," Christie waved at the girls while the elevator doors were shutting. She walked down the silent hallway towards her hotel room. Arriving at her door, she took out at the key card, swapped it through the scanner and opened the door when it clicked.

Upon entering her room, Christie laid out on the bed exhausted. Today was her twentieth birthday, and she spent all day running around with her friends, Asuka and Julia. She had a match up earlier; today, even though she didn't win her match against Heihachi, Christie was still able to have fun for the rest of the day. Asuka and Julia even threw a surprise party for her, and invited all competitors. The party was fun, but Christie wished her friends didn't invite _the bitch,_ Lili. All Lili did was complain how her birthday party would have been better than Christie's; she said that she would invite all the A-list Hollywood celebrities. Nonetheless, Christie still had a great time.

Her cell phone rung; Christie rolled over on her side, picked up her black and silver phone, and answered it.

"Hello," she answered.

"Happy twentieth birthday my little angel!"

Christie smiled, realizing that it was her grandpa, who was physically ill the last time she saw him. She and Eddy, her mentor and friend, entered last year's tournament to find a cure deep inside the Mishima Zaibatsu facility. Even though she didn't win the tournament, Christie was still able to find a medicine that could heal her grandpa. She loved him very much; he was the only living relative Christie knew.

"Thank you grandpa, and how are you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling much better by the day. So how did you spend your birthday? Did Eddy buy you anything?"

Christie got up from her bed and she began walking towards the closet. she slid the door open and grabbed a towel and rag. "Well today, I had a match and lost, then my friends Julia and Asuka set me up a surprise party just a few hours ago. I guess you can say I had fun. As for Eddy, he was sent home yesterday from the tournament because he had injured his knee in his last match but he did leave me a with a gift."

"Okay. Will you be coming home then because of your loss today?"

"If I lose one more match then yeah, I will be coming home. They changed the rules this year because of the many fighters that entered. If you lose more than three times, then you will not make it to the elimination rounds," Christie explained the rules to her grandfather.

"I trained you well Christie, and I have high hopes that you will do well this time. You may not be a veteran like all the other competitors like Eddy, but you are young and you are a lot smarter than them. You're bringing a new revolution to the Iron Fist; in time you will be recognize. Remember what I always tell you Chris: _'Patients is the-' _"

"_Key to success,_" Christie finished for her grandfather, "I know grandpa, you told me that since I was a little girl."

"And this little girl has grown up to be a very beautiful woman."

"Thanks grandpa," she smiled, "I'm going to take a shower now, so I'll talk to you tomorrow okay? I love you."

"I love you too my little angel. Goodnight."

"Night." After Christie hung up her phone, she then proceeded towards the bathroom. Turning on the shower, Christie stripped off her clothes, she then eased herself inside.

As she began rinsing off, Christie thought about her life so far, before she participated in the tournament. She was born into a wealthy family; her father was an extraordinary business man while her mother was one of the top nurses in Brazil. Christie lived a perfect life as a child. Her family always went go on a cruise every summer and the beaches. She practically lived near the beach; everyday and night Christie would lay out on the soft sands of Rio De Janeiro and would gaze at the sunny clouds, letting the water splashed on her feet. Life was perfect back then.

When Christie turned nine years old, her seemingly perfect life, came to a sudden halt. One day, when her father came home from work, he told both Christie and her mother that his company went bankrupt and he would have to sell it. From that day on, Christie parents went from being upper class to middle class; they had to move away from the beach. Even though Christie's mom still worked at the hospital, it still wasn't enough for her to support the family, for she was the only one working.

As for her dad, he became an alcoholic. Christie watched her dad change dramatically from a kind gentle father, to an abusive father and husband. There would be nights where Christie's father and mother would fight, she would hear her mother screaming, yelling and begging him to stop beating on her.

Christie remembered how her dad tried to rape her, but her mother would rather sacrifice her own body so Christie wouldn't be touched by her father. When she was eleven, that her dad tied both of them up and, in her horror, she watched her own mother be forcedly raped by her father. Since that incident, Christie never loved her father again, and a couple weeks later, her father was found dead. The police told them that he was involved in a drug scandal; he had been doing it since becoming a business man.

Christie turned off the shower, grabbed a white towel,wrapped it around her wet body and slowly stepped out of the shower.

She wiped the foggy mirror and stared at the image of herself. Her grandfather was right; she had become a beautiful woman.

_'Thank god that I take after my mom's looks' _Christie thought, as she put on her golden bracelet. Her mom had given it to her before she died when Christie was thirteen. Like her grandfather, Christie's mom was diagnosed with the same illness. At the time, there wasn't a cure and if there was, her mom will still be here cheering for her daughter.

Drying herself off, Christie heard a knock.

"Coming," she said, putting on a pair of green PJ's and a white tank top. While combing her wet hair, she opened the door.

"Oh my gosh! Steve!" Christie screamed when she she saw Steve Fox on the floor in a bloody mess. She quickly checked his pulse to see if he was still breathing, and sighed realizing he was still alive, but unconscious.

_'What in the world happened to him? I need to get him in my room fast, before anyone sees him like this.'_

Christie carefully picked up Steve, leaning him on her shoulder so she could put him inside the room. Easing the unconscious British on the couch.

"Steve what happened to you," She whispered, taking off his shirt, examining his wounds. "These wounds can't be from the tournament. I don't think he had a match today."

Christie examined the knife wound on his right shoulder, "Doesn't look like it went deep enough. I can fix that with the first aid kit." Christie dug in her bag, searching for the first aid kit, and once it was found, she began cleaning his wounds.

"You're lucky that you're unconscious right now; otherwise you'd be crying like a baby."

* * *

Steve moaned as he began to wake up from his deep slumber, and he heard a voice. Blinking he observed the room that he was in. He knew that it was certainly not his room because of the feminine smell. He tried to sit up, but a sudden sharp pain prevented him from doing so.

"Ah, bloody hell," Steve said, rubbing his injured shoulder..

Christie, who was on the phone, saw Steve waking up. "Hey look Asuka, I gotta go okay...yes I'll see if I can make it to your match alright...okay bye."

Christie quickly walked over to the boxer, kneeling beside. "Hey you okay?"

Steve opened his eyes, he saw a pair of brown eyes looking back into his blue eyes. "Chri-Christie?"

She nodded, smiling at him. "Yeah it's me."

Steve smiled back a bit at the Brazilian. Though both Steve and Christie saw one another during the tournament from time to time, they were merely acquaintances rather than close friends.

"Steve? What had happened to you last night?" She asked him, concern about his injuries.

Steve looked at his body; he had bandages wrapped around his ribs, shoulder and he felt one on his forehead. He rubbed his swollen cheek, and winced a bit.

"Steve, do you remember anything that happened to you last night?"

"Um, I do remember being with Hwoarang at the bar," He answered to her.

"Did a brawl break up, while you guys were at the bar?" Christie knew that Hwoarang has a habit of being involve in brawls. He told her himself that it was another way for _sparring_ as he puts it.

Steve shook his head. "No, Hwoarang passed out and then I left him there. However, after I left the bar, I was being chased by some guys in black. I was shot in my leg."

Christie nodded, "Yeah, I noticed when I had stripped you."

"You stripped me?!"

Christie laughed, she got up from the floor and put on her jacket and slip on a pair of sneakers. "I had to clean up your wounds somehow, besides I left you in your boxers."

"You're supposed to take me to a hospital," He said, slowly raising up from the couch.

"What? You would rather have an old nurse taking care of you, rather than a beautiful young lad like me?" She asked, looking back and smirking at Steve.

Steve blushed, turning his face away from Christie, "Uhhhh..." He had to admit, Christie is pretty damn attractive, and he will like to see her in a nurses outfit.

She laughed at this hesitation, "Hey Steve, I'm going to Asuka's match, so I'll be back in an hour."

Opening the door, as was heading out, she added, "And Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"Take a shower. You reek of alcohol." Christie then left Steve in the room by himself.

About an hour later, Christie returned from watching Asuka's match. With her victory, she was able to qualify for the elimination rounds. Christie hoped that she too can qualify for the elimination round. She heard water coming from the bathroom, and figured that Steve was in the shower.

Christie sat on the couch, she grabbed the remote and started changing the channel. Christie thought about what Steve had told her earlier about him being chased by guys in black. Quite frankly, she remembered back in the fourth tournament that a certain fighter was running away from the mafia. Could Steve one of those fighters? Were they after him again? So many questions ran through her mind.

Suddenly, a hard knocking came from her door. "Who could that be knocking on my door like that? Probably Asuka," Christie said to herself, walking towards the door.

Steve, who was in the shower, heard the loud knocking coming the door. Curious about the knocking, Steve quickly put on his clothes and cracked the door open to see who was at the door. His intuition told him trouble was coming.

When Christie opened the door, two guys in black stood at the doorway. "We're looking for a fighter by the name of Steve Fox. We have very important _message_...for him."

* * *

_Hmm, I too wonder what Christie would look like in a nurses outfit... Anyway, the action is about to start. Look forward for the third chapter soon. Read and review_


	3. On the Run Again

_Chapter Three- On the Run Again_

"We're looking for a fighter by the name of Steve Fox. We have a very important _message_...for him."

Christie was observing the two guys at her doorway, their appearances made her felt uneasy, and Christie thought opening the door was a bad idea.

"Um, did you say you're looking for Steve Fox?" Christie asked the two men in black.

"Yes, have you seen him?" One of the guys said, adjusting his black shades.

Their surroundings made Christie feel suspicious about them; the way they were dress, their facial expressions made her start thinking that they could be the guys that were trying to kill Steve last night.

"Sorry, I've never heard of him," Christie lied, keeping a straight face to make it seem shes telling the truth.

The two men glanced at each other, then back at Christie, they had a feeling that she was hiding something, or someone.

"Well, we have permission from the administers that we can search the rooms for him. You see... its urgent."

"Uh, my room is...dirty. There is a lot of clothes laying around on the floor and beds, even the ceiling. So yeah, I have a lot of cleanings to do. Come back later."

"Very well then." Suddenly, the two men shoved Christie away from the doorway, barging in her room, searching for their target.

Steve, who was watching the scene take place, immediately shut the bathroom door quietly.

"Damn it," He said to himself quietly. "How in the world am I going to get out of this one. Think Steve, think." He hit himself in the head, while talking to himself. His eyes trailed towards the shower, he then smirked.

While outside the bathroom, the men were searching every portion of the room; they even went through Christie's personal belongings.

"Why in the hell are you guys looking in the my bags? What in the hell, I just brought those thongs! I didn't even get a chance to wear them yet!"

Christie shouts were annoying the heck out of the two men. One of them pulled out a gun and aimed it at her.

"If you say one more word, I will blow your mouth clean of your face got it!"

Christie stopped yelling and glared at him, then she sits down on the bed quietly crossing her arms.

"There isn't shit here, no evidence of him being in this room," The man in black said after throwing Christie's bag on the floor. "Lets go to the next room."

As they were about to leave, they heard water running, coming from the bathroom. The man in black gave his partner a nod to check the bathroom. Christie heart began pumping rapidly, they were about to find Steve and kill him.

_'Oh no Steve'_ She thought.

The guy opened the bathroom door cautiously, the shower curtains were close and he quietly tip-toed his way to the shower. Cautiously, he hastily pulled the curtains back aiming his gun, but no one was there though. Dumbfounded, he turned around and was suddenly hit in the face, landing in the bathtub causing a loud thumb.

The noise was heard outside the bathroom. "The hell was that," the guy said, walking towards the bathroom.

With no one else watching Christie, she sweeps kick the guy, causing him to fall and drop the gun. He tried reaching for the gun, but it was soon picked up by Steve.

"Looking for this," Steve said twirling the gun in his hand, he then kicked him in the face. "C'mon Chris, we gotta go!"

Steve grabbed his white leather jacket and they both ran out of the room.

"Ah, hes on the run again!" The man said on the cell phone, informing the others.

Steve and Christie ran towards the elevator, but when they did, three more men appeared in the elevator.

"This way!" Steve shouted at Christie, opening the door towards the stairwell. As they ran down the stairs, the three men began firing their guns at them, bullets colliding with the metal rails of the stairs.

Christie screamed when they shooting at them. "Don't worry about them shooting us, just do as I say and you will be alright!" Steve said trying to calm the Brazilian woman.

The two fighters ran out the door and towards the alleyway, they began running at the other end, but was stopped when they saw a black car blocking their way out.

"Come on, we'll go this way." They ran the other way out the alley with three more guys chasing them. Now they had at least six mafia members chasing them.

_'Why in the hell does Japan alleys have to be so down long!' _ Steve thought. _'I have to separate them from Christie since they're not chasing her'_

"Listen to me Christie," Steve spoked and Christie looked at him still running. "At the end of this alley, I want us to split up okay."

"What! I can't leave you alone Steve, they'll hurt you!"

"I know Christie, but I they aren't after you, so they won't chase you. Just do as I say alright. I don't want you to get hurt."

Christie saw the determination and concern in his eyes; determinate to get them both out of here alive, and concern if they don't get out of here alive. She saw that he wanted to protect her and let every thing happen to him since this situation didn't involve her. Steve reminded Christie of her mother, how she always protected her from her father.

"Okay Steve," She nodded. "I'll do as you say."

"Get ready...NOW!" Right on time, the two went opposite ways; and just like what Steve say they would, they followed him instead of Christie.

Now in the streets of Tokyo, Steve ran between the crowds, it made it harder for the mafia members to shoot him in the crowd.

Steve cut down a block and ran inside a clothing store. He saw a Japanese male around his age shopping for clothes. He examined him from afar, and predict that they wore the same clothing size, he had a plan.

* * *

The mafia searched the whole block for the British boxer, but he wasn't found yet.

"Where the hell did he g-" The guy stopped himself mid sentence when he saw Steve walking out of the store.

"Bingo, I found him," He said through the walkie-talkie. He ran down the block and tackled Steve to the floor. "Don't you can get away from us huh? You're a dead man Fo...wait a minute, your not Fox!" The guy was surprised when he saw it was a Japanese male with Steve's clothes. What had him thinking it was Steve was that this Japanese had blond hair.

His others partners arrive and they were angry that it wasn't Steve, but a Japanese dress as him. "Shit! He fooled us!"

"We lost him sir," The guy said through his cell phone.

"What do you mean you lost him! Call me when you found him!" The other line clicked off.

Just as the mafia disappeared, a guy with brown hoodie covering his identity and ripped blue jeans, stepped out the clothing store. He saw the mafia run around the corner and smirked other the hoodie.

"Suckers," Steve whispered.

On the other side of town, Christie was sitting in a park, still shaken by the whole situation that just happened thus far. Never in her life Christie was chased by someone or group of people with guns trying to kill her. She seen guns before, but never ever pointed at her or shot at. This is why Steve doesn't want her involve at all, its too dangerous. Even though Steve isn't her best friend, she does want to help him and not have him face this alone; but if she does there are consequences, and she is putting her own life at risk.

Suddenly her cell phone rung, she picked it up and looked at the caller I.D. It read: _Unknown caller_. Not knowing who it is, Christie answered anyway. "Hello."

"Christie Monteiro, this is a warning to him. If you get involve with Steve and our business with him, there will be consequences for you. So, I suggest you pretend none of this happened or else."

Then the person hung up.

Traumatize by the threaten phone call she just received, Christie slowly put down her phone and cried.

* * *

_Steve is one sneaking guy, I'll give him that. Poor Christie, she almost died, luckily Steve told her to run the opposite direction. If she hadn't, who knows what would of happen. Anyway, heres chapter three and I'll update chapter four soon. I have to re-edit some of the chapters since I finally found a tool that can correct my errors. It really works so, I guess I don't need a beta reader after downloading this tool for my errors. _

_XD_


	4. Trust Company

_Chapter Four-Trust Company_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or Namco or lyrics to this song, at all in this story. They rightfully belong to their owners._

_To Catch A Fox_

_Summary: Steve Fox is on the run again from the Mafia, and this time Christie runs along side with him. Will Steve stay as a fugitive or will he fight back?_

Barely escaping the Mafia, Steve walked down the streets of Tokyo, still with the hoodie over his head, covering his identity just in case he were to be spotted again. And right now, Steve doesn't want to be chase once again. At this rate, he should be joining the sprint team, if he's going to be running around a lot.

As he continued his long walk, Steve's mind wandered of to Christie. He hopes, deep down in his heart, that she is alright, and that the mafia didn't catch her. Even though she isn't involve, they could still go after her if they wanted too.

Sighing, the British boxer gazed up at the sky, he saw the sun was starting to set, and night will soon come. He needed to find a place to stay for the night; not only that, but some food to eat.

_'I can't go back to the hotel, they'll be expecting me there. Plus, all my things are back at the hotel, so I don't have any money on me right now' _

* * *

Upon arriving at the hotel, Christie went straight to her room and sat on her bed. She spent most of her day sitting at the park, crying about the whole situation that had happened so far. She's been thinking about Steve and wondering if he had escape the mafia.

"I hope Steve is alright," Christie quietly said, grasping the pillow tightly, around her chest. "What if they caught him? And killed him?! Oh my gosh!" Christie began crying once more. The thought of Steve getting killed, hurt her painfully.

Hearing knocking on her door, Christie wiped her tears away, and slowly walked towards the door.

"Who is it?" Christie asked the person on the other side. She hoped it was Steve.

"Its me, Christie," Julia answered on the other side.

Christie smiled a little, happy that it was one of her friends. She opened the door, letting in the Native American fighter.

"Where have you been, Christie?" Julia asked her, closing the door behind her. "You didn't make it to my match and I was wondering where was you at."

"Oh, I'm sorry Julia. I had to take care of some things. Did you win by the way?"

"Yeah, I advance to the elimination round. Are you alright Christie? You looked like you've been crying." Julia notice the puffy red eyes.

"Um...yeah I'm fine. I was just watching something on T.V that really got to me," She lied.

"Okay then. Well, did you hear that Steve dropped out of the tournament?"

Christie snapped her around, looking at Julia, eyes widened. Did she just hear what she thought heard? "Steve did what?"

"He dropped out of the tournament today. He didn't give them a reason why though," Julia explained.

_'I know why...Steve dropped out because of the Mafia. Hes probably leaving Japan._'

Julia watched Christie walked passed her and out the door. "Where are you going, Christie?"

Looking back at Julia, Christie smiled. "Can you do me a favor Julia, can you tell the tournament staff members that I'm also dropping out."

"Huh? But why, Christie?" Julia asked, shocked by Christie's quick decision to drop out the tournament.

"Just...tell them that...a friend needs me."

* * *

On the other side of the city, Steve entered a hotel. With no money on him, Steve thought that maybe he could get in free...maybe. He walked up the counter, where a hotel employee was on the phone.

"Excuse me?"

The hotel receptionist put down the phone, and smiled at Steve. "May I help you sir?"

"Listen to me carefully alright. I've just been through all lot of shit the past two days, and I have no money on me. I swear, if you let me stay here for one night only...just one night...I will pay you back as soon as possible. Right now, I have nothing on me, but please let me stay here for free...for one night."

"Sorry sir, I can't let you do that. If you were a celebrity then that would be a different story."

Steve sighed. _'I guess I have no other choice.'_ Taking off the hood from his head, Steve revealed is identity.

"Oh my gosh...you-your...Steve...Fox!" The man was gawking when Steve took off his hood.

"Shh..." Steve put his index finger on his lips, letting the man know to be quiet. "Don't cause a scene okay. Listen to me carefully, don't let no one know that I'm here okay?"

"Right, understood Mr. Fox. Before you go, can I get your autograph."

Steve rolled his eyes and signed the guy an autograph.

* * *

Hours went by and it was night. Steve already made himself comfortable in the hotel he was staying out for one night. He stood on the balcony, his eyes glancing at the colorful streets of Tokyo. He saw flashing lights in the sky indicating that the tournament was still going. Steve wished that he was still in the tournament, but since he dropped out, he can no longer reentered until the next tournament. And who knows when that one will be.

Walking away from the balcony, Steve went back inside his room, taking off the hoodie that he _burrowed _from a Japanese guy.

He wanted to take a shower, but he had no clothes with him; all his belongings are back at the hotel. Tomorrow, Steve plans on going back to England to find answers about the mafia. He has a friend back home that knows everything on whats going.

A knock came from Steve's door. _'Shit, didn't I tell that guy not let no one know that I'm here' _ Steve approached the door cautiously, he looked through the peephole to see who it was. _ 'Christie' _

He opened the door to see Christie standing there. "Christie, what are you doing here? How did you know I was here?" Steve asked her.

"I saw you on the balcony," She said coming in the room.

Steve shut the door behind her. "Did anyone followed you here?"

Christie shook her head. "I don't think so. But Steve, I heard you dropped out of the tournament."

"Yeah, I had to you. You know why Christie. If I stayed, I will be putting everyone in danger."

Christie took off her black flip-flops, and sat on the bed Indian style. "I figured, and thats why I dropped out too."

"What?! Why?!" Steve nearly shouted. He couldn't believe Christie would also dropped out of the tournament. She was close to the elimination round.

"Because Steve, I want to help you!"

"I told you before Christie, I don't want you involve. You can get hurt."

"I don't care Steve. Your my friend and I want to help you through this. You can't do this by yourself."

"I can't Christie."

Christie got him and hugged him. "Please Steve, I already lost important people in my life and I don't want to lose another one. Please let me come with you." Christie cried once more while gripping onto Steve's white-tee shirt.

Steve was surprised to see Christie crying in his arms. All Christie wants to do is helped him and he is just pushing her away. Growing up, Steve never had anyone to help him, so he was mostly growing up on his own. Finally he has an opportunity to for someone to help him.

Sighing, Steve gave in and hugged Christie back. "Okay, you can help me, but promise me you won't get hurt."

She looked at Steve, smiling and whipping her tears away. "Thank you, Steve. I promise I won't get hurt or let you down."

"Good, because tomorrow morning where getting up early in the morning to catch a flight to England."

Christie nodded and broke the hug between her and Steve. "Why are you going back to England for?"

"...To find answers..."

_I need you  
_

_To keep me here  
_

_I'm starting over again_

_Lead me from the fear  
_

_And I won't leave you here  
_

_There's a way out  
_

_There's a way out  
_

_There's a way from here... believe_

* * *

_Sorry for the late update guys, chapter four was already done, but I decided to redo all over again. Also, I went to a prom last week, not mine though. My prom is next Thursday, so there might be another late update. Read and review._


	5. The Scoop

_Chapter Five-The Scoop_

Steve and Christie woke up the next morning getting ready to go England, Steve's home country. Since Steve couldn't go back to the recent hotel he was in before to get his things, Christie went out early in the morning and used the rest of her money to buy Steve some new clothes. When they were done packing, they left the hotel and went to the airport to catch the next flight to England.

As they sitting in they're seats, Steve pulled out a mp3 player, closed his eyes and relax in his seat. Christie, on the other hand, took at out her cellphone and called up Eddy. She was telling him that she dropped out the tournament.

"What do you mean, you dropped out of the tournament?!" Eddy shouted on the other line. "Are you crazy, Christie. You were almost there to the elimination round and all of sudden you dropped out of the tournament."

"Eddy, you don't understand, there is a reason why I dropped out."

"And what is that reason Christie? And don't lie to me."

Christie sighed, and Steve peeked over at her Christie. He turned the volume down on his mp3 so he can listen to her conversation.

"Look Eddy, please don't tell my grandfather okay. I know your mad and disappointed, but what I'm doing is very serious. Please Eddy, do this one favor for me and I promise I will train extra hours with you and grandpa."

"...Just come back as soon as your done on whatever you're doing." Eddy then hung up the phone without giving Christie the chance to thank him or say goodbye.

Christie laid her head back and sighed. "His mad at me."

"Eddy," Steve piped in, finally taking the earplugs off.

She nodded, then looked at Steve and ask him, "Why are we exactly going to England?"

"Like I said, I have a friend back home. His name is Johnny, and his been my best friend since...forever. Its going to be great seeing him again, and also Johnny is one of those guys that knows the scoop about everything. He probably knows why the mafia are coming after me again."

"Oh, I see, and what is he like."

"All I can say he is very humorous," He said smiling, closing his eyes once more.

"Another question? How long is this flight, Steve."

"As many times as I have been back and forth from England to Japan, I still have no idea how long the flight is. I'm guessing eight or so hours. Maybe even less, and that is why I sleep a lot during flights." Steve then passed his mp3 to Christie, she looked at it confused. "You like music don't you. I have good music on there, so you can listen to as I sleep. Just wake me up when we get there, will ya."

"Thanks Steve." Christie scanned the mp3 for songs that she can listen during the trip, she was surprised that Steve had her favorite song. She put on the ear plugs and began listening to:_ Rain, By Dear Jayne_. Just like she always does when listening music, she lets the music calm her mind, forgetting all the bad things that happened to her so far.

* * *

_London, England_

They arrived at London, England a little while ago. Steve was excited to be back home, and he couldn't wait to see his friend. Also, give Christie the grand tour and history about the city.

"Good ol' England, home sweet home," Steve said as they came out of the airport.

"Wow, this is my first time ever coming to London. Is it true that it rains a lot and its always cloudy over here?"

"Eh, half true guess you can say, but we have sunny days too. People like to exaggerate about it."

Christie laughed, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"I like your laughs," Steve smirked, staring at the tan woman

Christie blushed, and faced the opposite direction. "So, umm...how do we get to your...friends."

Steve was to busy admiring Christie's laugh, that he almost forgot they was supposed to go Johnny's place. "Oh yeah thats right. Lets take a cab." He offered her.

As they got inside a cab, Steve told the driver where to go. "To Johnny's Jug please."

Christie cocked her eyebrow, looking at Steve, very confuse. "...Johhny's...Jug?"

"He owns a bar. One of the best here in London," He explained to her.

* * *

When they arrived at the bar, it was a medium size two story place. They got the cab and Steve paid the fare for the ride.

"Fares are getting expensive these days," Steve quietly said as he walked up next to Christie, who was still looking at the bar. "Well, lets make an unexpected visit, Christie." The two strolled inside the the bar, it was empty once they were inside. Christie thought that the bar was going to be like other bars, small, but this bar was huge inside.

"Wow, its huge inside. Its so huge that you can live in it," Christie said amazed.

"Yeah, Johnny lives here. He calls the first floor his living room, and you should see upstairs."

"Hey! Is there anyone down there?!" A voice shouted from upstairs.

Steve smirked, he recognizes that voice. "Yeah, two customers that want something to drink. So get your ass down here and make us some beer."

"Fox?! Your back!" The voice replied back, then footsteps were heard upstairs coming downstairs. A guy with brunette hair, and blue eyes came down. He was wearing a brown button up shirt, dark blue jeans and brown boots. His blue eyes lit up when he saw his friend, Steve. "It is you!" He went up to Steve and the two shook hands and hugged. "Welcome back mate."

"Yeah, its good to be back John," Steve greeted back.

"Hows it been? I haven't seen you in months."

"Yeah, the tournament caught up to me. After the fourth, weeks later we had to come back and after the most recent one, we had to come back again that fast."

"Ah I see," Johnny said, then he blue eyes glanced over at Christie. "Who's she? Your new girlfriend?"

"No, shes my friend."

"But, shes a girl and a friend of yours right. So she must be yo-"

"You know what hell I'm talking about Johnny!"

Johnny laughed out loud, then he offers a handshake to Christie, "I'm Johnny Bridges, and you must be..."

"Christie, Christie Monteiro." She introduces herself, shaking his hand.

"Wait, Christie. The Christie Monteiro from the tournament?"

Christie nodded, "Yes thats me. The Capoeira fighter."

Johnny gawked, pointed and screamed really loud. Steve and Christie both had to hold they're ears. "Oh my god, I can't believe the sexiest girl from the tournament is in my BAR!" He then grabbed Steve and said, "Why didn't you tell me she was here?!"

"Um, she just told you who she was. I thought you would recognize her from moment you saw us. You're the one that always been looking at her in the KIFT magazine and mastur-"

Johnny covered Steve's mouth before he could say anymore. He did not want Christie to be scare of him if she learned his...sexual secrets.

"Shush, I don't want her to know my business."

Steve rolled his eyes.

Johnny laughed, he then walked behind the bar counter and put two glasses up on it. "Thirsty?"

Steve and Christie took a seat on the stool, resting their belongings next to them. "You know what I want."

" And I'll just have a glass water."

Johnny poured a glass of beer for Steve and a glass of water for Christie.

"So why is the bar so empty today, it's usually pack when I come by," Steve asked his friend, after taking a sip of his beer and sitting it down on the counter.

"Ah man, it was crazy last night. The soccer championships were on, and plus the King of the Iron fist tournament. I wasn't able to close the bar until early this morning around four."

"Well, you have one of the best bars in town."

"Um, do you have a bathroom?" Christie asked Johnny.

"Yeah, it's upstairs, first door on the right."

"Thank you." The two men watched Christie go upstairs to the bathroom, as they heard the door closed, Johnny had a serious expression on his face. He knew why Steve came back to England.

"I know your aren't back for just a visit mate, so they aren't after you again huh?"

Steve nodded, he drank the whole glass of his beer, and Johnny poured another for him. "Yeah, the damn mafia are back. I don't they were arrested and put away for good."

Johnny shook his head, he grabbed a rag and began wiping the counter top. "The ones that were sent to kill you were put away, but not the ones that after the money."

Steve was confused. "What money?"

Johnny smirked. "The money they offered you to lose the match on purpose."

"That money. What about it?"

Johnny stopped wiping the counters, he threw the rag in the sink. "Listen, two of mafia members were here last week in my bar. They were talking about something, I pretend that I washing the tables and overheard them talking about you and several boxers. Apparently, they want their money back from you since you agree with the deal to toss the match up. Instead of you sticking with the deal, and you taking the money, they're after you again."

"So, they just want they're money period." Johnny nodded. "Thats not going to be easy, I don't know where the money is."

"Are you serious? Look man, they're not playing. When I mention other boxers are involved, I didn't mean by matches, I mean they are in the same shit you are in. So, you're not the only one."

Steve was now really confused. He thought he was the only person they were after, but not he never thought they were also after other boxers too. Whats their stories with the mafia?

Johnny continued, "Theres a scandal going on in professional boxing, Steve. The top boxers in the world are suddenly losing championships matches and quitting boxing. Not only that, but they are getting richer and joining a new underground league. Some sort of Mix Martial Art thats trying to be known and I heard them say that someone from King of the Iron fist tournament is involved as well in their plans."

"It is probably Heihachi, he's the only person I know that has that amount of money."

Johnny shook his head, " I don't think so mate. He may have that money, but I don't think he'll organize that underground fighting. Lately though, two top boxers are gone; one is missing and the other is dead. They say it was a hit and run, but between me and you, we know who did it."

Anger by this information, Steve banged his fist on counter multiplied times. "So, the two fighters that made the deal with the mafia to fault the matches did the same thing as I did...take the money."

Johnny saw Christie coming downstairs, he quickly whispered to Steve, "Is Christie involved too?" And Steve slowly nodded. "You two make yourselves a home, I have to go run some errands." Johnny grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

Steve sighed, and Christie saw the look on his face, it was blank, but his eyes seem to be angry about something. But what? "You okay, Steve."

Steve nodded, got up from his seat, and grabbed both their bags. "Lets go upstairs and relax, Christie." As they walked up stairs, Steve began started thinking about what Johnny had told him. Steve never thought that other boxers was involved and several of them would betray the boxing league like that. Taking money, just to richer and join an underground league of fighting. This world is corrupted of greedy people. Steve is also saddened that one boxer was killed and another is missing. The more he thinks about it, the more it gets it fire up. He just to catch one of them black suit assholes and beat the bloody living hell out of them. To make matters worse, one of the tournament competitors are with the mafia as well, but who is it?

"What did you and Johnny talk about? You both seemed serious about something," Christie said, sitting on of the couches, and looking at Steve as he put the bags in a nearby room. He came back out seconds later, sitting next to Christie. "Steve, talk to me..." She leaned her head onto his shoulder.

Steve was surprised by this, but reside, he had too much stuff going through his mind. "I know why they're after me." He finally told her.

"Why?"

"Money. The money I agree to lose the match on purpose, but I took the money and ran after I won. That is why there after me."

"You stole money from them?" She looked at him in surprise. "Why did you agree to do it in the first place?"

Steve shrugged, "I don't know Chris, It just that they wanted me to lose my title on purpose. I was young and thought money was the only thing I needed, but as the match continued I realize, I don't need money to make my career. All I need ...were these." He looked at his hands, balling them into a fist.

He felt Christie hands rubbed against his, she was looking at him. "And I think you did the right thing, Steve." She smiled at him.

"Thank you, Christie. When I do get back in the boxing ring, I'll save you a front row seat so you can see me knock a guys tooth out."

Christie laughed, "You done plenty of those haven't you."

"When I was young I did. And another thing Christie, Johnny told me that one of the competitors in the tournament are helping the mafia."

"Really? Who think it could be?"

Steve shrugged, "I don't know, but whoever it is...we'll find them."

Just then they heard the bar front door open and slammed shut, footsteps ran up the stairs and Johnny came in the room panting. "Steve...we have problem..."

"What? What is it?" Steve asked while standing up.

"They're here. They know that you're here in London and are coming to this bar now!"

* * *

_Damn, can Steve and Christie ever get a break. Well, thats up to me and they probably will, but not now. So, Steve knows why they are really after them. Steve took their money and they want it back, BUT HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THE MONEY IS! Well, I told you guys guys it was going to be a late update because of my prom last Thursday. Yeah, I wore white and red. Prom was cool, I dance...a lot. _

_Now guys this important so listen up. I've decided that this maybe my last TEKKEN STORY! Yeah sorry guys. I just don't feel like completing the other two tekken stories yet, so I'm a finish this one and focus on other genres. Maybe write another Kingdom Hearts story since I plan two already. So if you guys really really and I mean really want me to stay with Tekken or try to bring it back, then you have to write some serious message to me telling me why I should stay with Tekken and not move on. _

* * *


	6. Break Loose

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or Namco at all in this story. They rightfully belong to their owners._

_To Catch A Fox_

Summary: Steve Fox is on the run again from the Mafia, and this time Christie runs along side with him. Will Steve stay as a fugitive or will he fight back?

_Chapter Six-Breaking Loose_

"Wait, how do they know that we're here?" Steve asked Johnny. Moments ago, Johnny told Steve that mafia were here in London and that they were on there way to the bar at this very moment.

"I'm not sure Steve, but I was running some errands, one of the members spotted me and chased me on foot. I may have lost them for now, but they are probably on their way here. We have to get out of here before they come."

"Can we ever get a damn break!" Steve then looked over at Christie, she was gathering her stuff since she knew they were about to leave again. "C'mon Christie, we have to get going now."

"What about your stuff Steve?"

"Just leave them. We don't have to take them downstairs and load them up in the car. I suggest you leave your stuff here as well, they'll be here any minute."

Christie sighed and stopped packing her belongings. She knew Steve was right, it will take much of their time if they load all their things in the car and the mafia may catch them. Christie followed Steve and Johnny downstairs and outside the bar.

As they got outside, they heard screeching noises and saw two black cars coming their way fast. "Shit, here they come. Christie can you drive?"

Christie nodded. "Yeah, I can."

"Good." Johnny tossed her the car keys and they got inside the car. Christie started the engine, then a gun shot shattered the back windshield. "Drive, drive, drive!" Johnny shouted as Christie floored it on the gas pedal.

"Here Steve," Johnny said, tossing Steve a black gun. Steve looked at awkwardly, then he looked back at Johnny.

"What am I suppose to do with this?"

"Uh, let me think about it...aim and shoot those assholes. What else you're suppose to do with it."

"I never use a damn gun before, Johnny. And what if I accidentally shoot a innocent person and then what?"

"Steve would you just stop complaining and shoot at them!" Christie shouted as she was driving the car and dodging traffic to lose the mafia. "I'm driving the car to save our asses, but their still on us. You have no choice, but to shoot at them so we can escape alive."

"Fine!" Steve stuck his head out the window with the gun his hand. Steve couldn't get a good aim at the mafia's cars, his was hesitating whether he should shoot the car or not. He was worried that he may shoot someone rather than them. Then he finally pulled the trigger, releasing the bullet, and it shattered through the mafia's windshield, killing the driver.

His partner tried to control the steering from the passenger seat, but car collied with a huge truck causing an explosion.

"Awesome Steve, I told you can do it. It only took one shot my friend."

"Yeah, I could of take more, but the gun only had one bullet."

"Oh, really, I should of reload the gun when I had the chance."

Christie sighed. "Guys, I can't keep driving like this forever, the traffic keeps getting worse. Sooner or later we're going to get an accident if we don't get rid of the other car."

"Yeah, thats why I have the brought special weapon with me just in case." Johnny then pulled out a black case from other his seat and opened it. Inside was an AK-47.

"Is that an..."

"Yep, an AK-47 my friend. Remember when I told you that my dad was in the army, well, he came home and gave me this as a birthday gift."

"What dad gives their own son an AK-47 for his birthday?" Christie asked, still driving the car through traffic.

"Only my dad," Johnny said as he put the gun together. "Now watch and learn Steve." Johnny stuck his head out the window and aim the gun at the mafia's car. "GO TO HELL YOU BLOODY MAFIA FUCKERS!" He yelled as he began firing rounds of bullets at the car. The mafia's car quickly began smoking and then was on fire.

For a split second, Christie took her eyes off the road to see what was going. Then Steve suddenly saw the upcoming traffic jam and shouted, "LOOK OUT CHRISTIE!"

Steve's shouting caught Christie's attention and she saw the upcoming traffic jam. She couldn't get around it, so she stepped on the brakes, but the car already smashed to the other car causing a melee of accidents. The mafia's car was also involve as it flipped over to the other side.

Steve held onto his shoulders and opened his eyes. He saw Johnny was okay, but when he saw Christie, he his eyes widened. "Christie!" he opened the door and went onto the drivers side. Her head was laying on the airbag, her hair covering her face, and a scratch was left on her forehead. He breathe a sigh of relief when he heard her moaning. _'Thank god shes still alive' _ Steve thought. He figured she was half conscious, since her eyes was still close, but she was moving a little.

"Don't worry Chris, I got you," Steve said, pulling Christie out the car gently, and carrying her bridal style.

"Is she alright, Steve?" Johnny asked. He was rubbing the back of his neck as he exited out the damaged vehicle.

"Yeah, shes fine. We should get out of here before they come after us. I have a feeling they're not dead yet."

Johnny nodded and followed Steve down an alley. As they ran off, two mafia members exited the car, they saw heading down the alley. "Come one, lets go this way and we'll be able to catch them."

"So, where do we go now?" Steve asked Johnny, still carrying the Brazilian in his arms.

"I have no clue, Steve. I'm not really familiar with this area, but whatever place feels safe to you then we'll go alright."

Steve nodded. "Yeah, Christie needs to lie down and rest somewhere. If we find a nearby hospital, we should head over the-"

Steve was suddenly tackle to the ground, dropping Christie as he fell. "Steve!" Johnny saw that it was a mafia member and went to go to Steve's aid, but he hit from behind.

Steve got up and dodged the guy's punch and punched the man back in his jaw. He then laid another in his stomach, and swept him off his feet. He then saw Johnny was in trouble and choked the man from behind, so we would get off his friend. Johnny found a near by brick and smashed it against the guys head, knocking him out cold.

"You alright mate?"

Johnny nodded. "Yeah, I almost had him though."

Steve smirked and shook his head. As they were having their little talk, the guy that Steve knocked down, slowly got up and pulled out a gun. Christie finally came to, and saw the guy aim the gun at Steve. "STEVE, NO!" She shouted loud enough to get Steve's attention.

Steve turned around and saw the guy smirking and pulled the trigger. Steve closed his eyes and he fell to the ground. Moments later, he opened his eyes, feeling something warm on his shirt. He believe his was shot, but then realize someone was on top of him. It was Johnny, who slowly, rolled off him and onto the ground. Steve then realized, it wasn't his blood, it was... "JOHHNY!"

Johnny jumped just in time to save Steve from getting shot from the bullet, but it cause him to get hurt in the process. Angered by his friend getting shot, Steve tighten his fist together, and glared deadly at the shooter.

The man smirked as he pulled the trigger again, but nothing came out, and his smirked disappeared. Steve grabbed a silver gun, which belong to this partner, and with no hesitation, shot the man in his arm and leg. The guy tried to crawl away from the angry British boxer, but Steve shot him once more in the other leg.

Steve grabbed the man by his neck and aimed the guy at his head. "Who fucking sent you? WHO?!" He pressed the gun further on the guy's forehead.

"I-I don't know. I don't know who he is!"

Steve choked on the guys neck harder. "You're fucking lying!"

"I swear to you, I'm telling the truth. I've never seen the guy that sent me to kill you. None of use really saw him before. He just told us to do this for him and he'll pay anyone that gets the job done. I swear, I've never seen him before."

"So, you don't know the guy that sent you personally?"

The man nodded. "Yes, I'm telling the truth. So, please, show mercy. Show mer-"

Before the he ever finish the sentence, Steve blasted the guy in the head, then he began punching him. Christie watched in shock, she never thought that Steve would do such a thing. She believe he was a good man, now sees the dark side of him.

"Steve, stop it." Christie ran over towards the boxer. "Steve, stop it, his dead now!" She grabbed his fist and looked him in the eyes. He was breathing heavily as he stared back at her, then looked at his bloody his hands. The blood on his hands frighten him and he knew this wasn't him. Killing someone and feeling no remorse about it, he knew from that point...he definitely was _her son._

"AHHHHH!" Steve screamed as Christie held on to him tight. She feared that Steve may have broken loose.

* * *

The two were in the hospital, waiting for the doctor to return about the news with Johnny. They sat in front of the operation room, where the doctors were still operating on Johnny. This situation reminded Christie about how her and Eddy waited patiently for the doctors to operate on her grandfather. It was nerve wrecking since they took so long, yet it was a success. Now, she was praying that Steve's best friend was alright.

Christie had a bandage on her forehead to cover the scar from the car accident, as for Steve, he didn't want any treatment from the doctors. Steve was dirty, his white shirt was cover with Johnny's blood and his hand was still cover with blood, even though he washed it off.

The two were the only ones in the hallways at the moment, it was silent, yet, the sound of the clock could be heard. Then, the operation lights turned off and Steve and Christie looked at the door. The doctor walked out of the operation room and approached the two.

"How is he doctor?" Christie asked.

"Well, I must say he'll be alright. He's lucky that the bullet didn't damage his spine or would be in a much serious case. He must be in the hospital for at least a couple of weeks to recover from his wound. If you guy's would like to see him..."

"Sure, we will like t-"

"No...we're not," Steve said.

"Why not Steve?"

"Because we leaving now. Leaving England. Doc, tell Johnny I'll see him after I'm done with my errands. He'll understand."

"Understood sir."

Steve nodded and began leaving the hospital and Christie followed. "Steve, why are leaving so soon? What if they come after Johnny?"

"They won't as long I'm not here. Johnny will be safe once I leave England."

"Then, where are we going next Steve?"

Steve sighed and looked at Christie. "You wouldn't believe this but, we're going to see my mother...Nina Williams."

* * *

_Yeah, Nina is coming in the next chapter. So, thats all I have to say...for now. Another thing, ignore the comments I said last chapter alright. Seriously ignore, its stupid. So, pretend I never said anything like that. Seriously!! forget about it. _

_So read and review._


	7. A mother and son reunion

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or Namco at all in this story. They rightfully belong to their owners._

_To Catch A Fox_

Summary: Steve Fox is on the run again from the Mafia, and this time Christie runs along side with him. Will Steve stay as a fugitive or will he fight back?

_Chapter Seven-A mother and son reunion_

"This must be the place," Steve said, as he and Christie arrived in front of a mansion. Steve took out a photo from his pants to see if it was the right place. After examining the photograph again, he nodded his head, indicating that this was the place. "Yeah, this is my mother place for sure."

"And tell me again Steve, why we are coming here for help? _And, _how can she be your mother when, Nina herself is still in her twenties?" Christie asked, following behind Steve as they walked towards the mansion's two front doors.

"I told you before Christie, I don't know all the exact details on how she is my mother," Steve lied to her. He knew the exact details on how Nina is his real mother. He researched about it during the the fourth tournament, when Nina was hired to assassinate him.

Steve didn't want to tell Christie the truth because he was afraid that she might think he is some sort of monster creation from the Mishima Zaibatsu lab, or not all that human. He was surprised that she never noticed the scar on his right arm that he was born with.

"Why do I have a feeling you're lying to me, Steve? So, you're telling me, Nina, who is like twenty-five years old, had you when she was four? That's a load of bull crap."

"Christie, would you just be shut up about it." Steve didn't really what to talk about the situation at the moment, but Christie seem to be pushing his buttons, since they arrived here in America.

"You know what Steve, every since I came along with you on this roller coaster adventure, you have been hiding things from me. You haven't been that quite honest either with the whole mafia chasing you," Christie said with her hand on her hips. "Maybe I think you do know where the money is, and you probably like the whole ordeal with the Mafia chasing you around the whole damn world!"

Steve has had it. He turned around to the Brazilian, face fuming with anger. "Then maybe you should take your ass back to Brazil then! I never asked you in the first place to come along with me and I didn't need your fucking help **in** the first place!"

Shocked and angry at what he had just said, Christie walked up to Steve, and stood there face to face with him. Gritting her teeth, she says "Without my help back at the hotel...your British ass would be dead. Furthermore, you never thanked me back there when I cleaned your wounds."

Both fighters stood there breathing heavily, glaring back at each other eyes, then they turned their heads when a door opened, and a gun pointed at them.

"You have three seconds to explain to me why you two are arguing in front of my door, while I'm trying to sleep, or I'll kill you both," Nina threatened them. Apparently, she has just woken up, since she was dressed in her all white silk robe. Her eyes were focus on Steve, and she still didn't feel nothing that her own son was at her home.

Sighing, Steve fully turned to Nina, not at all threatened with the gun pointed towards him. He excepted something like this from his emotionless mother. "I'm here to talk to you," He simply said.

"Is that all?"

"And maybe even a place to stay, if that is alright with you Miss Williams." Christie sheepishly smiled from behind Steve, waving a little. Nina then pointed the weapon at her. "Or maybe not..." Christie gulped.

Christie was afraid of Nina in the tournaments, even though she had never fought her, her presence at the tournaments sent shivers down her spine. Even now, her body is beginning to shake with fear.

"Can you just let us in, please _mother_?"

After a few moments, whether to kill them or not, Nina disarmed her weapon, and walked back inside, leaving the front door open.

Signaling that its a way for them to come in, Steve and Christie cautiously stepped inside the mansion.

"Take off your shoes. I don't want dirt tracks on my white marble floor," Nina warned them both, before going into a room.

"That's probably the first motherly thing she ever said to me," Steve joked, taking off his white shoes and Christie as well doing the same, slipping off her brown scandals.

* * *

Nina sipped on her tea while listening to Steve's stories on why they were here. She didn't looked that interested hearing about it, but nonetheless, she kinda was intrigued that her son killed a man.

"And that is how we end up here in America looking for you. I need your help." Steve finally ended the story.

Nina sat her tea down on the glass table, crossing her legs, so she can feel comfortable on the couch. "I see, so, how did it feel killing someone?"

"You didn't listen to a damn word that what I was saying did you?"

Nina smirked. "Just answer the question. How did it feel to kill someone?"

Steve sighed, looking over at Christie, who was sitting cross-legged on the couch, listening their conversation. She witnessed the reaction after Steve killed a man. He wouldn't stop punching him, even if it was dead or alive.

Then he looked across the room back at his mother, still smirking, patiently waiting for him to answer.

"It felt...bad, yet good, at the same time. I didn't feel no part of regret of what I have done. Even after he begged for mercy. I don't like it when people hurt someone I care about or close to me."

"So, you are my son after all," Nina laughed, sipping her tea. "It's funny because killing runs in the family genes."

"I'm not a killer like you or anyone else in this bloody fucking family. I don't kill on a regular basis like you. You take innocent people lives, and me on the other hand, is fighting to stay alive!"

Nina laughed once more. "_Steven_ _Michael Fox,_ thats the whole point about killing. You can't have regrets once the killing is done. Killing is my _job_ after all. I'm an assassin and my job is to kill and get paid."

_'And I thought the Mishima family was dysfunctional' _ Christie thought as she watched Nina and Steve confuted in silence

"So, killing is for money, is that it?!" Finding this not funny at all, Steve finally thought of something will shut his mother up."If so, why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?" Steve asked, smirking with his arms folded against his chest.

He definitely hit the spot.

Nina slowly stop laughing, and in an instant, she was back to her emotionless self. This time she was glaring back at her son.

"What? Why did you stop laughing? Go on keep laughing mommy, keep your son _happy._"

Christie saw in Nina's eyes that she was ready to kill Steve any second. "Steve, maybe you should stop."

"No Christie, I won't. I waiting for her to answer my question." Steve then kneel down in front of Nina, and was now face to face with his own mother. "Now, answer the question. Why didn't you kill me when you had the _chance?"_ Steve smiled, and that triggered Nina off.

Nina suddenly slapped Steve in the face, standing up she grabbed his arms, twisted it and flipped him onto the glass table, causing it to break. Then, she pulled out another gun, a pistol from underneath her robe, and pointed the gun at Steve's forehead.

"Steve!" Christie stood up.

"Christie stay back!" Steve narrowed his eyes back at his own mother. "I want to see if she is going to kill me this time."

"Don't push me," Nina hissed, pressing the pistol more to his forehead. "I will kill you silence..."

"Then do it! You have another chance to kill me and complete your mission that you failed to do."

"Steve, do not tease her anymore. I don't want you to die, just let it go." Christie pleaded.

"I would listen to your girlfriend, Steven. She is right, don't tease me."

"What, I'm doing you a favor. You said earlier, killers have no regrets once the killing is done. Your an assassin, and you kill to get paid right. So, killing me will get your reward. And may I recall, I don't think those bastards ever gave you their money."

Hearing what Steve said, Nina smirked. "Your right...they didn't..."

_**POW**_

"Steve!" Christie shouted when Nina pulled the triggered. In her view, she believed Nina actually killed Steve.

Steve opened one left eye, he saw Christie standing there still in the room. Then, he saw Nina slowly get off of him, putting her weapon back underneath her robe.

"I hate bugs," Nina said.

"Huh?" Steve was confused, but then saw a dead bug, its body all spluttered on the floor. _'Well, there's one thing I know she hates...' _ He thought.

"Oh Steve, I thought she actually killed you." Christie helped Steve off the floor, then she slapped him in the face, once he was fully up.

"Ow, why the hell did you do that for Christie?" Steve was rubbing his now red cheek.

"Don't scare me like that again," She frowned, but then smiled. "But, I'm happy that she didn't kill you. Your a good man Steve, and Nina knows that. Right Nina?" Christie looked in her direction.

"...You both can stay here for now...but don't think for one second you two will not do anything around here."

They both nodded, and Steve then whispered to Christie. "I actually thought she was going to kill me this time. I was scared out of my fucking mind."

Christie laughed a little, then Nina called for her. "You, follow me and I'll show you where you will sleep. And maybe give you a new pair of clothes that you can borrow for the same time being."

Christie nodded and began following Nina.

Steve fell on the couch feeling very exhausted from all the whole around the world trip, he then closed his eyes for a second. "Its good to finally get some rest around here."

"Steven!" Nina called for him upstairs.. " Could you clean up the glass table you have broken and after that, wash the dishes!"

Steve sighed and sat up on the couch. "Okay _MOTHER! _Damn, she's only three years older than me, and already she acting like she had me forever. Staying here is going to be a drag..." Steve slowly walked to the kitchen to begin doing his chores that his mother informed him to do.

* * *

_Some reunion eh! I think this is my shortest chapter so far, right? Well next chapter should be interesting. _ _I think I did okay proofreading my mistakes, but I submitted it. Taking this writing class in college has helped me improve in some ways. I think I have the tense shifts under control. I made sure the sentences wasn't past, then present, then past again. I hope this chapter didn't have that much errors like before. I'm taking my grammar seriously, so please, support me. Read and review._


	8. Secrets Revealed

_To Catch A Fox_

Summary: Steve Fox is on the run again from the Mafia, and this time Christie runs along side with him. Will Steve stay as a fugitive or will he fight back?

_Chapter Eight-Secrets Revealed_

"Ahhhh! Bloody fucking hell!" Steve shouted in frustration, trying to pull the weeds from the garden. He was in Nina's garden working on the plants and pulling weeds from the plants.

Its been three days since Steve and Christie started staying here in Nina's mansion, which meant three days of no attacks from the mafia. It's a good sign of relief in both their sakes because they both needed a break from all the running and fighting. They're both eating, showering and worst of all, doing chores.

This is not what Steve and Christie had in mind. It's bad enough that Steve has to do all the dirty work, such as washing dishes, taking out the trash, cleaning the bathroom and even at this very moment, working in the garden. On his hands and knees with dirt all over his jeans, white tank top and some dirt smeared on his cheeks.

"This would be much easier if she would use a _weed be gone_ spray," Steve said after successfully pulling the weed from the ground. He tossed it in the black garbage bag, where rest of the weeds were.

"Wow, look at you Steve," Christie laughed.

Steve groaned and went back to work with the plants.

"Need any help?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm almost done anyway. So, what did my mother have you do today?"

Christie shrugged. "Nothing much, just polishing her guns and changing the sheets."

Steve raised an eyebrow looking at Christie. "She had you polished her guns? What's with that woman?"

"I don't know. She is your mom after all, Steve."

"Yeah, me and you both don't know squat about her. And she is my _mother_, who never thought she had a son until now!"

"Steve, I'm still curious about how can she be your mother, when you're only twenty-one? Is there something you're hiding from me?" Christie eyed him suspiciously.

Sighing, Steve wiped the dirt off his hands, got up from ground and walked over towards the back door of the mansion, with Christie following him. He wasn't ready to talk about it with Christie not just yet.

"Steve! Are you going to tell me or not? I really need to know why are you hiding things from me when we've been through so must shit together recently. Don't you trust your friend?"

The boxer sat down in empty seat in the kitchen and poured a glass of water into the cup. Before taking a sip, he said, "Look Christie, I told you before I'm not ready to tell you about it. If you're really that concern about it, then go ask her your self about it."

Christie opened her mouth to say something, but then stopped. She decided it was best to leave it alone and stay out of their family business. After a few moments she left the kitchen nearly bumping into Nina, and apologized after the little contact before heading upstairs,

Nina entered the kitchen seeing Steve drinking his water, looking as if he had lots of things on his mind. She overheard their conversation and thought it was best to talk to Steve about it.

"You should tell her," Nina said, grabbing a glass cup, pouring water into it and sitting in the empty seat.

Steve didn't know Nina entered the kitchen until he heard her voice. "She doesn't need to know right now."

"Why shouldn't she? She's your friend and friends tell each other everything, right?"

"Why don't you tell you tell Christie then?! You know much more about it then I do!" Steve shouted, banging his fist onto the kitchen table. "Besides, I wasn't born like everyone else was. I was an experiment, and you caused this to happen." Steve pointed to himself, his blue eyes glaring at his mother.

Nina smiled shaking her head, snickering under her breath, "You just don't get it do you?You have know idea what I've been through." Then she stood up from her seat leaving the kitchen. "Steve, I want you in my room in an hour." Nina left the with Steve bewildered and yet angry at the same time.

_What the hell does she want with me?_

* * *

Turning the shower nob off, Steve stepped out of the shower, wrapping a white towel around his waist. Steve then wrote his name on the fogging mirror, he then laughed at his own handwriting. He always use to do write his name or draw funny images on the mirror after taking a shower. He finds his creations funny, since he is a bad artist when it comes to drawing.

Steve slipped on a pair of navy blue sweats and a plain white tee shirt, then left his room to the hallway. Walking down the hallway, Steve started thinking about all things he have been through in his life so far. He smiled to himself thinking about the good times in London with his friends and foster family he loved the most. They were like his real family and he missed them dearly. He remembered when his foster mother used to baked him chocolate chips cookies, cake, banana muffins. Just thought of it made his mouth watery, licking his lips tasting the delicious homemade bakery.

Then with his foster father who always knew how to make educational fun, since he was a college professor back in London. He was used to take Steve to take museums any chance he had away from school, and sometimes vacations to other foreign countries, so Steve can knew their languages and history about the country. Steve's successes in school earned him a full-time scholarship to Oxford University, where he earned his bachelor degree before his freshman peers.

What Steve really missed the most was his boxing career. Life without boxing to Steve, was life without the Sun and the Moon. How can see during the day and night with those two? It's the same with boxing. He watches the boxing matches on T.V and see how the commentators compare Steve to other boxers. What gets him so upset the most, is that people say boxing is dying and everyone is bored with it because Steve is not there. When he was boxing, he was like the icon and role model for the sport of boxing. He was on the raised, but issues got into his way and he had to leave boxing behind. Probably even for good if he doesn't get any calls back or end mafia situation.

"I miss those days," Steve said quietly, hands behind his head, looking up at the decorated ceiling.

Steve walked up to Christie's room where she was staying at. He peeked his head inside the room and saw her sleeping silently. He smiled to himself. He was happy that she was getting some rest and staying in a peaceful place for the time being. She really deserved this opportunity, especially with all the stuff she had put up with him and the mafia. She was helping him and he really believes that Christie is a true friend.

He walked up to her bed, pulled the sheets over her sleeping body, and kissed her on the forehead. "Sleep well Chris," He whispered.

Leaving her room and closing the door behind him, Steve went on to Nina's room to see what she wanted with him. No matter how much he dislikes her attitude and cold demeanor, he secretly loved Nina because she is mother after all. Sometimes, he acts like her.

Knocking on her door, Steve heard her say entered and he walked inside, shutting the door behind him. Steve observed her room and noticed it had a nice size and yet, it was plain. There was a couple of dressers, a closet, a flat screen T.V and a bed. However, she had no decorations, no pictures, no type of accessories. Nothing at all, just a plain white wall.

Nina was sitting on her bed, legs crossed, looking through a photo album. "Sit," Nina pointed her finger on the bed, her eyes still fixed on the book.

Steve did as he was told and sat next to Nina on the bed. "What's this your looking at?" Steve asked looking at the pictures.

"My memories," Nina said turning the page to more pictures.

"Looks like a photo book to me," Steve chuckled, earning a death glare from Nina. "I mean, your memory book right? Sorry!"

Nina sighed. "I brought you here for a reason, Steve. You may think I volunteer to do that experiment, but let me tell you this...I was forced to after the second tournament. I was used as a guinea pig for the project."

"Huh? What are yo-"

"Let me finish," Nina cut him off. She then turned the page and pointed to a picture with a guy wearing a white tuxedo. "This was your grandfather and my father, Richard Williams. He was involved in a Irish mafia and taught me and my sister, Anna, martial arts. You won't meet him because he passed away before I entered the second tournament."

Steve nodded in response. He didn't feel a whole lot sympathy, but he felt sad because he was family. Steve then saw a picture of a lady in a black dress, arms around two girls. "Is she my grandmother?"

"Yes, my mother as well. She is also British like yourself. My mother and my father were very different from each other. He was carefree and spoiled me and my sister a lot. We always fought to see who father loves the most, and I always was the winner. On the other hand, my mother was strict and always wanted us to do the right thing instead of the wrong thing. When my father taught us how to fight like assassins, she was against it since we were so young, but allowed it when he convinced her. She also passed away as well."

"Oh. How did they die by the way?"

Nina smirked, "Think about it. It's the similar situation you are in now, Steve. Anyway, this is your aunt Anna." Nina pointed another picture of Anna, who was now a teenager in this picture. "I don't like her, even though she is the only family I had left. I recommend you not to talk to her at all."

"Why? She seems nice at the tournaments."

"She's a whore. You maybe her nephew, but she will try to sleep with you."

"Okay, I get it now. All I want to know is what happened to you that day after the second tournament?"

"I was hired to assassinate Kazuya Mishima, when he was the CEO of the Zaibatsu. Unfortunately, plans didn't go as well and I was soon captured by the Tekken forces. They put me to sleep and I was put inside the cryogenic chamber for twenty years. During my time asleep in the chamber, they did an experiment on me and somehow they used my body to create you through a vitro fertilization. After my released from the chamber, my memories were gone and I didn't remember anything that happened. That is why I carry this book, so I can remember everything."

When Nina finished her story, Steve saw tears coming down her eyes, but it odd because she wasn't sniffing, or choking out words, she showed no emotion as the tears came down.

Steve was now beyond pissed about what happened to his mother. He couldn't believe what those monsters at the Zaibutsu did to him and Nina. "Those animals! How can they do such a thing?!" Steve balled up his fist, he wanted to beat the bloody living hell at every person that was there that day. Then something clicked in Steve's head. "Wait a minute, did they captured Anna too?"

Nina shook her head. "The dumb whore was jealous that I wasn't going to age while I was in the cryogenic chamber. She volunteer herself for the project, so she can stay young and won't age a year."

"Weird," Steve said shaking his head. "Anyway, why didn't you shoot me when you had the chance?"

Nina smiled. "For once in my life Steve, I felt guilty about killing my only son. Before I came assassin, I wanted a child of my own. Not the one you and I both wanted, but in the normal way."

"Well, glad you felt guilty at that moment. You're my real mom and I need to get know you because I love you, even though I hate your attitude."

"You know Steve, your grandfather was the only man that I trust and loved very much. Since he passed away, I never felt or heard a man that said he loved me. Now, at this moment, I trust you and like you, not _love_, but like. Saying love would ruin my reputation."

Steve nodded and stood up. "I understand now. It's too soon to express that. Well, I'll be leaving."

"Wait," Nina said before Steve left. "Take this with you." Nina handed him the photo album.

Steve was surprised by this and shook his head. "No, I can't take this. It's your memories, you need them."

"I only needed to remember the good memories not the bad ones. So, take it with you. It's your family memories and you are a Williams."

Steve nodded slowly, "T-thanks mom."

"Your welcome, my son. Now off with you, I have to order some new guns."

Steve left Nina's room headed back to his own room, taking his family with him.

* * *

_This chapter could be longer, but I decided to leave the StevexChristie moment next chapter, along with another action pack DRAMA! This week, I'm on a updating FRENZY which means everyday will be an update. If I have the time okay. _

_Read and review_


	9. A Moment

_To Catch A Fox_

Summary: Steve Fox is on the run again from the Mafia, and this time Christie runs along side with him. Will Steve stay as a fugitive or will he fight back?

_Chapter Nine-A Moment_

The tan skinned Brazilian woke up that night from her long afternoon nap, uncovering the sheets from her body, she sat on the edge of the bed stretching her arms and yawning.

_'It's night already. Time sure does flies by when you sleep after whole day of cleaning,'_ Christie's thought as she glances outside the window.

She suddenly felt the urge to take a quick shower, so she grabbed a towel and a wash cloth, and walked inside decorated bathroom.

Moments later, Christie came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body, covering her nude body from underneath. She quickly put on pair of short shorts that Nina lend to her, a black tank top, and decided not to comb her hair and let it air dry.

"Much better. Oops, can't forget this," Christie said putting on the golden bracelet her mother gave to her. Christie walked out of her room heading down the the stairwell and into the kitchen. She heard laughter coming from the living room, and being known as a noisy girl as a young child, she went to see who it was.

Peeking inside from outside the living room, she saw Nina watching T.V and enjoying herself. She smiled and went back heading towards the kitchen. "Nina doesn't seem to be bad after all," Christie said to herself, looking through the refrigerator. There were cans of Pepsi, milk, juice, apples in a plastic bag, lunch meat, and Pasta that they had the night before. Christie reaches for two cans of soda figuring that Steve may want some.

He told her before he loves drinking Pepsi. She closed the refrigerator and opened up a cabinet, and grab a bag of chips before heading back upstairs.

* * *

"Steve, you in there?" Christie knocked on the door.

"Yeah, it's open Chris. You can come in," Steve responded from inside the room. Opening the door, Christie walked in seeing Steve sitting on the floor with his back against the bed. He had the T.V on but wasn't paying much attention to it, his focus was on a book.

Christie shut the door behind her, and offered a Pepsi to Steve. "Here, I figured you were thirsty and so..."She trailed off.

Steve smiles looking up at Christie, taking the soda from her hand. "Thanks." He pops opened the can, hearing the sizzles sounds of the suds and taking a sip of the drink.

"So, what are you looking at?" She sat on the floor next to him Indian style

"Eh, just family photos Nina let me have look at. These pictures are pretty interesting. Nina is actually smiling is these photos. Take a look at this one," Steve said holding a picture of Nina smiling next to her sister Anna.

Christie examined the photo and starting giggling when she saw Anna with black hair. "Is that Anna?! She had black hair back then?"

Steve shrugged, "I don't know. I heard in the first tournament from Paul that she had black hair and then the next tournament it was brown. He said she probably bald, but I doubt it."

"I heard she had breast implants right before the fifth tournament."

"Now that, I have no doubts about," Steve laughed along with Christie. The British boxer closes the photo album and sighed turning to Christie.

All day today, he was thinking how rude he had been to Christie lately and all she wanted to do was help him get through this. Talking to Nina made him feel glad that he had someone like Christie with him If his mother felt guilty about pulling the trigger to kill him and glad she had a son, then he should be feeling the same towards Christie.

Besides, it's not like everyday that a guy runs around the world away from the mafia with a beautiful chick alongside with him. Stuff like that are only seen in movies. Sometimes.

"You alright Steve?" Christie questioned him, taking a bite from the chips she was eating.

Steve nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine Chris. It's just that I've been thinking a lot on how I was behaving around you lately, and I know that you were only trying to help me with my problems. I'm really sorry for the way I was acting towards you and I hope you forgive me."

Christie smiled giving Steve a hug. "Don't worry about it Steve. You don't have to beat your self over it, I understand that you're under a lot of stress. Like I said before, I'm here for you Steve and you are my friend. Friends are always there for each other, no matter how bad the situation looks."

"I know and your my friend too. I'm going to protect no matter what. Even if I have to take a bullet for you..."

"Steve! Don't talk like that! Your not going to die, okay. No time soon."

Christie put a hand on Steve shoulders and started massaging it. Then she smiled as she came up with an idea and climbed on his bed.

Steve was baffled on what Christie was up to as she got onto his bed, and the the next thing he know, he's sitting between her long smooth tanned legs. He then felt her hands caressed his shoulders that were aching for a while now. Steve felt rather uncomfortable when he felt his cheeks getting hot.

This one thing Steve didn't like being light skinned, since the girls can tell when his blushing by just looking at his red face.

"Uh, w-what are you d-doing Christie?"

"Nothing, just giving you a massage. God you shoulders are tense, Steve."

"Y-yeah. Anyway, do you still want to know about how Nina is my mother still?" Steve asked still feeling uncomfortable about Christie massaging his shoulders.

"You going to tell me this time and not yell at me about being in your business?"

Steve nodded in response. "It's a very long story, so I'll make it short and simple as possible as I can, okay? Nina was inside the cryogenic chamber after the conclusion of the second tournament which in result made her sleep for twenty years and not age a year."

"So, you're saying that she really is about forty something years old and not really in her twenties?"

"Yeah, and Anna was also put inside the chamber, but thats another story. Anyway, as she was in her deep sleep, the scientists at the Zaibatsu research lab, did a experiment on her which result of me being _made._"

Immediately, Christie stops massaging his shoulders and replayed the word _made_ in her head. She was confused what he meant by being made. As if he was created by the Zaibatsu and not born like a natural human being?

"Wait, you're saying that you were made? What do you mean by that, Steve?"

Steve took a deep a breathe and got up from his sitting position, and he took off the T-shirt showing his origin scar he was born with on his left arm. "I was made through a vitro fertilization resulting in my birth. I wasn't born through a womb like everyone else was. I was in a tube being created. The scar on my arm wasn't something that happen in an accident, but I was born with this. Scarred for life Christie. I was afraid to tell you because you may think I'm some kind of freak like Frankenstein."

Thinking that she would say something cruel or leave the room without saying a word, Christie grabbed Steve's left arm and started feeling on the scar. He jumped with the sense of her soft hands against his rough scarred arm.

"This is...unbelievable," Christie spoked softly tracing her fingers up and down his arm. "I've never notice this scar at all, Steve. No matter how many times I've seen you, you always had something long on covering it. I really think it's cool Steve." She smiles at him.

"You're actually the first person that said that. Others thought it was creepy and ugly. Someone actually said it was a disease before and thought some creature might jump out of it. That was when I was little though."

"Don't listen to them. This scars actually shows how tough you are," Christie said, then kissed the scar.

Steve was shocked that she would put her lips on a strange looking scar. "Why did you kiss it for?"

Christie smirked and then says, "It's for good luck."

"Um, thanks...I guess." Steve scratched the back of his head and then notices the bracelet on her wrist. "I always see you with that bracelet on. Is it some sort of good luck charm?"

The Brazilian glanced at the bracelet and then back up at Steve. "Yeah, my mother gave it to me when I was a child. She died before giving it to me though, so I'll always wear this just to keep her in mind."

"Oh," Steve frowned at the subject of Christie talking about her mom. "Sorry to hear that Christie. How did she die? If you don't mind me asking."

"No, I don't mind at all Steve. My mom was very tough woman Steve, and I never expected anything to happened to her. She showed no sign of weakness and that was until I found her passed out on the floor, when I came home from school that day. That doctors told me she was extremely ill and didn't have enough time left. Then the next thing I knew, she was gone from my life. She had the same illness my grandfather had, even though this time there was a cure for it."

"I'm sorry for your lost Christie. You mom seemed like a nice woman that I would love to have met one day," The British said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah," Christie nodding in agreement. "She would definitely liked you Steve. Before I even started leaving under Eddy's roof, I used to be rich myself."

"Really?" Steve sounded intrigued as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Yep, for a while though. Then everything started to went downhill for me and my family. My dad was a big time business owner, but he lost his job because he was working for a drug lord. Then he became an alcoholic and abusive towards me and my mother. He even tried to touch me."

"I'll beat bloody living balls out of your dad, Christie. What kind of sick and twisted father would do something like that to their own daughter?" Steve balled up his fist as the thought of Christie being molested by her own father crossed his mind.

"Steve cool it. He didn't touch me and even if you could beat the _bloody living balls_ out of my father, his already dead. He was shot and killed."

"Oh, but still I would," He did his trademark smirk.

Christie can only do was laugh at Steve. She really like how he was always made her laugh and keep a positive aura around the two. When she sees him fight in his matches, he always had that same smirk on his face and was always sure he was going to win, even when he was in a losing situation or out match against bigger and stronger opponents. She reminded him of Hwoarang but instead of being cocky and thinking he is the almighty great one, he let his fighting, well more of his fist do the talking.

Steve snatches the bag of chips from Christie hands and starting eating them. "Hey! I was eating those Steve!"

"No you weren't! You were too busy staring at me," Steve winked at her stuffing another hand full of chips down his mouth.

Christie opened her mouth to respond back, but stopped and turned her away from Steve, since her cheeks were hot.

"Blushing Chris?"

"Shut up Steve!" She grabbed a pillow and began hitting him with it non-stop, and Steve was begging for mercy.

* * *

Past midnight, Nina turned off the television and set the remote on the glass table. As she was heading into the kitchen, the lights suddenly went out all at once.

Nina instincts kicked in as she felt unwanted presences around her mansion. Quickly, the assassin took a quick glance outside her window, and spotted shadowy figures clad in all black surrounding her mansion.

Smirking, she whispers, "Its been a while since I had a little fun." Laughing darkly, the Irish woman headed upstairs to her room.

* * *

_I know I said there will be action in this chapter, but why not leave a cliff hanger leading to the action? Yeah smart of me huh. _

_If you guys have heard or haven't heard yet, that there will be a new version of Tekken 6 called Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion. They say the new version will hit arcades this December, only in Japan! Which sucks because we may have to wait for the console release again. I don't know what Namco is planning but if they do release the new version of Tekken 6, I'm predicting Jun will be back. Also thanks Razer for telling me and showing me the site!_

_Anyway, thanks and read and review. _

_Ps: I proofread my work before posting and corrected some mistakes I've seen. If I miss some, let me know and I'll edit again._


	10. Its all about the Money

_To Catch A Fox_

Summary: Steve Fox is on the run again from the Mafia, and this time Christie runs along side with him. Will Steve stay as a fugitive or will he fight back?

_Chapter Ten-Its all about the The Money_

Inside a dark room, a dark-skinned man with dreadlocks sat in a chair where guys in black tuxedos surrounded the room. His eyes shifted beneath his dark shades looking at each of the guys in the room. He didn't trusted them one bit. He had no idea why there were he at his luxury mansion, but they told them their _boss_ needed a word with him. It was about his capoeira pupil, Christie Monteiro.

Across from him sat a guy, his identity was cover in the shadows, but Eddy assumed that he was the boss.

"Mr. Gordo or mind if I call you, Eddy?" The boss started.

Eddy furrowed his eyebrows. He doesn't like it when strangers call him by his first name, even if they do know his name, but he doesn't know them. He finds it disrespectful and before he even knew Christie, he had made her call him by his surname until he felt comfortable with her calling him by his first name.

"...Your boys mentioned that you have something to tell me about Christie. Tell me so I can be on my way."

The unknown man laughed. "Impatient are we Eddy?"

"Don't call me Eddy, and yes I am very impatient. Tell me now because I have stuff to do."

"What kind of stuff Mr. _Eddy_?"

Eddy took off his shades, revealing his cold glare he was giving to the leader. Eddy wasn't amused by this guy humor and he was split seconds away from unleashing various of his Capoeira moves on his men and the guy himself.

"Okay, my apologizes Mr. Gordo. In all seriousness though Mr. Gordo, we do have news about your student Christie. To make a long story short, we are trying to catch a fugitive name Steve Fox, which whom you may know of because of the tournament. You see, Steve has something of ours and we want it back."

"And what does this have to do with Christie?" Eddy asked, arching his eyebrows and leaning forward on the table, cupping his hands together.

"I'm getting to that Mr. Gordo," the boss said. "Like I was saying, Steve has something of ours and we want it back. So, we have been chasing him for quite sometime now, but it seems your nosy student, Christie, has gotten involved and she is with Steve at this very moment."

"What?" The news was a surprise to Eddy. The last time he talked to Christie, she had told him she dropped out the tournament to take care of some business. "She told me she had business to take care off..."

"Well then, she must've lied to you because she been with him since they both dropped out of the tournament."

"They both left the tournament?!" The Brazilian banged his fist on the table, startling the mafia members around him. Eddy couldn't believe that Christie lied to him. She was always loyal to him and always told him everything, even if it was none of his business.

"Yeah and during the chase, we have been trying not to harm Christie because this matter doesn't include her. But as the chase continues she stays with him. We even warned her that if she stays involve, something serious can happen."

Eddy sighed and closed his eyes. He was trying not to lose his tempered about this sudden news about Christie. Just the thought of Christie with this guy, Steve, is getting him heated even more. First she drops out the tournament, second she lied to him about why she did and now he's finding out shes involve with this chase because of Steve.

He wanted to find Christie and bring her back home. Not before he takes out Steve first. Eddy heard about Steve's past during the tournaments and he immediately disliked the guy and thought he was bad news. It was bad enough that he hangs around with that red-haired thug from South Korea.

The last thing he wants to hear is Christie being kill because of Steve.

"Where is she?" Eddy opened his eyes.

"In America and as we speak, our men have found them both hiding in the Williams mansion. All we want is Steve and not Christie. So, if they do escape again, we're going to have to do something with her."

"Like what?"

The boss laughed. "Don't worry about it. You just worry about getting Christie away from Steve, okay?"

* * *

Steve and Christie were a waken by a sound of shattered glass. Just hours ago, they both fell asleep in each other arms.

"What the hell was that?" Steve asked, his blue eyes scanning around the dark room. He could hear footsteps downstairs in the mansion.

"I don't know Steve. Maybe Nina is doing some spring cleaning," Christie answered rather sleepily.

Just then gunshots were fired inside the mansion and Steve and Christie both looked at each other. "I don't think that was the sound of spring cleaning Chris."

Christie nodded agreeing with the blond. Then a sound of knocking came from Steve's door. The boxer whispered to Christie to go hide. As Christie went to go hide, Steve cautiously got out the bed and tip-toed his way to the door. He grabbed the handle and turned the knob slowly, opening the door.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Nina coming in and shutting the door behind her quietly. He noticed she was wearing her purple outfit. "Mom, what's happening out there?"

"It seems your _friends_ found you and are now attacking the mansion. I already took a few of them out, but there are more coming along the way. Quickly put something on your feet because we have to leave the mansion now," Nina explained. "Where's Christie? She's not in her-"

"I'm here Nina," Christie said coming out of the closet.

"Good." Nina then walked over to the closet where Christie was out and grabbed a black duffel bag, and tossed it to Steve. "Open it."

Steve held the bag in his hands, he glanced at Nina and then back at bag. Shrugging, Steve put the bag on the floor and zipped it opened. He dug inside the bag and his eyes lit up when he felt money. "What is it this?" Steve held out two stacks of money.

"That's the money that mafia wants. I found it after the conclusion of the fourth tournament. I went to your hotel room and was searching in your room when I saw it."

"Then lets give it back to them since you got it Steve and all of this mess can stop."

Nina shook her head. "He can't Christie. Even if he does give it back to them, Steve knows too much on whats going on and they'll kill him. He's dead either way."

"Yeah she's right Chris," Steve stood up before zipping the bag back up. "I know too much information. I have to find a way to keep the money without them knowing I have it now.

"Enough talk. We have to go now!" Just then someone wearing all black burst inside the room and Nina immediately kicked the gun out of his hand and elbowed him in the gut. Then she grabbed his head and snapped his neck within in seconds.

Christie was shocked that she saw someone killed a person with their bare hands. It was fascinating but creepy at the same time in her opinion.

"Come on you two!" Nina ran out the room with Christie and Steve following behind.

"Oh god, I knew I should of put on some pants instead of these booty shorts if I knew something like this would occur," Christie said.

"I don't mind it at all Christie. Watching your butt sway from side to side like that turns me on!" Steve grinned.

Christie glared at him and wanted to stop and slap him in the face, but she couldn't not at this moment. She'll let him slide this once.

Just as the three approached the staircase, five guys in black came from the roof and started shooting their machine guns at them. Steve and Christie ducked behind a statue, while Nina charged the five men. They kept firing at her, but none of the bullets touched her. She flipped in the air and threw three knives at the men. Each of them struck a person in their heart, head and throat. As for the other two, Nina came down and stepped on one of their heads, her sharp heels of the boot, piercing through his face. The other man wasn't so lucky when Christie came from behind the statue and kicked him down the stairs.

"Thanks," Nina smiled.

"No problem," Christie smiled back. "Come on Steve lets go."

The three ran down the stairs and were once again blocked by several of the guys in black. Steve took out them with his blazing speed and fist, while Nina killed them deadly with her hands.

"We can't go through the front door," Nina said, looking outside the window. She spotted more vehicles approaching the house and more men coming out of it. "Head to the garage."

Steve and Christie followed Nina down the basement and into her garage. Inside the garage were her sport cars and hundreds of gadgets and guns, and different types of swords. "Woah!" Steve whispered. "Mind I take some?"

"No," Nina said sternly and opening car door. "They're mine collectible items and you're too young to have one."

"What? Your three years older than me!"

"Twenty-three years older than you. Now get in!" She demanded.

Steve rolled his eyes and got in the car. Nina started the car just before more men came down in the basement and fired massive bullets at the car.

"Drive!" Christie shouted.

Nina hit the gas and burst through the garage door leaving the guys to chase them on foot. As she drove through the driveway, she ran over some on the guys before leaving the mansion.

The Nina abruptly stepped on the brakes, causing Steve to hit his head on the dashboard. "Ouch! The bloody hell mother!"

"Shush and you should have your seatbelt on in the first place." Nina then pulled out a device with a red button on it. She pressed it and a huge explosion was heard behind them.

"What the hell?!" Christie and Steve turned around and saw the whole entire mansion and area surrounding it in flames.

"Never leave evidence," Nina smirked at the two and continued to flee the scene.

* * *

"I can't take the money," Steve said giving the bag of money to Nina.

"You have to take the money Steve."

"I can't. They probably know I have the money now, if any of them survived the explosion. It's best you keep it mother."

Nina sighed and shook her head. "Steve listen to me, If I'm going to get to the bottom of this I'm going to need you to hold the money for a little while before I come up with any new information."

"I understand but do me this one favor okay? Just make copies of it alright. Then give it back to me because I have a feeling I'm going to need it soon. Very soon."

"Okay, I'll take it but call me when you need it. This has to end soon Steve. You can't stay fugitive forever and..." Nina paused and glanced over at Christie who was sleeping inside the car. "you can't have her in danger all the time. Something bad may happen to her and you will regret it for sure Steve."

Steve nodded and looked over at the car where Christie was in. "I know...and I like her."

Nina rose an eyebrow. "You like her...nevermind." Just then a helicopter came hovering over them and then a ladder came down. "Here take the car." Nina tossed the keys to her son and grabbed the ladder. "Be good."

Then the helicopter hovered up in the sky and Steve watched the helicopter take her mother wherever she was heading.

Steve went to the car and got inside the car. He glanced over at Christie and smiled at her sleeping form.

_'Looks like its just me and you again Christie' _

* * *

_Yeah, just read and review..._


	11. Bonds

Summary: Steve Fox is on the run again from the Mafia, and this time Christie runs along side with him. Will Steve stay as a fugitive or will he fight back?

_Chapter Eleven-Bonds_

As the sun began to arise over the horizon in the early morning, Steve was driving the car his mother, Nina, lend to him so he and Christie can have a ride, while on their run from the mafia. The British boxer was replaying the recent the events he and Christie had been through so far. At this point, he was thinking that this issue has to be resolve sooner or at this very moment. He knows that this chase is starting to get out of hand and everyone he knows is getting involved.

First, Christie gets involved because she wants to help him, then, his friend, Johnny, gets involved and later gets shot, and now Nina is involve.

He likes how his friends and companions are helping get through this chase, but he doesn't want more of them to get hurt, especially Christie.

Even though she is risky her own life to help him, Steve still doesn't want her to get in harm way.

Steve doesn't know what his strategy is on how to end this against the mafia, but he knows he has to get to the bottom of this and find out who is behind of all this mess. What Steve also wants to find out about the latest boxing scandal that Johnny told him about.

Why are the mafias also targeting boxers? And why are they giving up matches for money and then leaving the world of boxing?

As much as Steve loves boxing, he is disgusted that boxing world is nothing more than a play toy for the mafia and using the boxers to forfeit matches, just to gain money.

He couldn't believe he fault for their scam and he was lucky that he was smart enough to realize what they were doing to him and refuse to give up his match.

Breaking into his thoughts, he turned his attention to Christie, who was waking up from her long sleep. When she woke up, her brown eyes gazed over towards her blond companion, who was smiling at her as he was driving.

"Morning, sleeping beauty, did you sleep well?" He said while smiling at her still.

She slowly nodded and positions herself in the seat properly. Looking outside the window, she saw that they were driving them through a desert looking environment, surrounded by mountains.

"Where the heck are we Steve?" Christie yawned, stretching out her arms and legs.

"Somewhere in New Mexico," Steve replied.

"How do you know?"

"Because while you were sleeping beautifully," Steve smirked. "I passed a sign that says, you are now entering New Mexico five miles back."

"Oh okay, and did you watch me sleep beautifully?"

Steve laughed a little. "Most of the time, I was staring at your cleavage." The boxer winked.

"Are you a charmer or a pervert?" Christie rolled her eyes and fixed her top appropriately.

"If I told you that you're the prettiest girl in the world, then what am I to you?"

"I guess a charmer."

"And what if I told you I want to lick you up and down, then what am I to you?"

"A red-haired pervert name Hwoarang."

Steve laughed along with Christie and said in a response, "I guess Hwoarang's actions are growing on me."

"Yeah, I guess so." Their laughs settled down as they rode in the car in silence. Christie noticed later that Nina wasn't in the car with them and figured she is probably during her own thing.

"Hey, look over there Steve there's a motel." Christie pointed over towards a small motel that was up coming in the distance as they drove.

"Good, finally we can settle down and rest with all this drama going on. We really need to think on how we're going to end this with mafia soon before anyone else get hurt or involve."

Christie nodded in agreement and Steve pulled up in the parking lot when they arrived at the small motel. He turned the engine off, unlocked the doors and climbed out the car.

"My god, I can't wait till I take shower. I feel all dirty and expose," Christie said to herself, as she was looking at her shorts and white tank top.

"You're lucky that Nina had spare clothes for you in the trunk of this car." Steve opened up the truck and pulled out three bags for Christie. They both walked inside the motel's small lobby and spotted a guy behind a counter, reading the early newspaper.

The two walked up to the front desk and the guy behind the counter lower the newspaper a bit, when he saw them approaching his desk.

"We need a room," Steve simply said.

The man, supposedly the manager of this motel, quirked his eyebrow as he stared at the two couples. His dark eyes averted from Steve to Christie, when he saw what she was wearing. A smirked formed on his lips behind the newspaper, and he grabbed a key and tossed it to Steve. In his mind, he thought Christie was a prostitute because her clothing was revealing and she looked as if they've done it on their way here. Her hair was a totally mess and her tank top was still showing some cleavage.

"Room 101 and have fun you two," the manager smirked and continued reading the newspaper.

Steve and Christie walked away while giving each other funny looks about the manager's comments. "What the hell was that all about?" Steve whispered to her.

"He probably thinks I'm a slut that's about to sleep with you," Christie answered him, slightly annoyed that the guy would think that. "Why do you think he gave us a room without paying for it?"

"Oh. That bastard I'll kick his ass for thinking that."

"You're so protective over me Steve when it comes to someone getting the wrong impression huh?"

He nodded and unlocked the door to their room. It was cozy room with cream color walls, one king size bed, one lamp, a TV, brown curtains, and a bathroom on the other side of the room. The room even smelled nice as if someone sprayed with it febreeze.

Christie plopped herself on the bed on her stomach, with her arms and legs spread out. "Ah finally a bed to lie on."

The boxer agreed as he plopped himself on the bed with her, lying on his back, hands on the back of his head and his eyes closed. He was happy for a moment that they found a place to hide out and rest for a while, but he knows eventually, they'll have to leave soon to avoid the mafia.

The Brazilian turned on her side facing the blond; she plucked his nose and giggled when he gave her a look. Steve was amused that she was still being happy even after all the trouble they've been through. She always knows how to make a negative into a positive and that's why he is falling for her. He enjoys her company a lot.

"What's wrong Stevie? Why you look so sad?" Christie asked now touching her his blond hair, running her fingers through his hair. "Did anyone tell you that you'll look cute with dreads?"

"What?"

Christie laughed again and she stopped touching his hair as she got up from the bed. Then she went through the bag of clothes that Steve carried in and pulled out a pair of clothes. "I'm going to take a shower, okay Steve?"

He heard the bathroom door shut and shower running. He stared up at the cream ceiling, his brows furrowed, as he thought about of the situation so far. He knows that he and Christie will only be here for a couple of days, or even last a day if the mafia doesn't spot them early. He needed to act now and find a way to end this. He told Nina to make copies of the money because he knows that he may need to use it against the mafia later.

So what is fox boy to do?

Steve sighed and closed his eyes since he felt his body telling him to rest. In a few seconds, the British boxer was fast asleep. He never thought driving would waste him.

_Hong Kong_

A police officer came out the interrogation room looking rather piss and unsatisfied about his recent talk with a criminal. He then entered another room where another officer was standing by, dressed in a blue button up shirt, white slacks and dress shoes. His long black hair pulled back in a ponytail, arms folded across his chest.

"He still won't talk detective Wulong," The officer said.

Wulong frowned and unfolded his arms from his chest. "He won't say anything at all?" The officer shook his head and Wulong sighed. "He will talk one way or another even if I have to use brutality to get it out of him. I'll take it from here; you go back to the lobby."

His partner gave the superb cop a slight nod and Wulong went inside the interrogation, where a man dressed in a black tux, which was now tattered, sat in a seat in handcuffs. Lei pulled up a chair, sat down in it, and cupped his hands together on the table.

He narrowed his dark eyes at the culprit and the culprit glared back at him. When the glaring contest ended, the detective began speaking. "Your outfit reminds of something. Care to tell me who you're working for?"

A sly smirked formed on the villain face. "You should already know super cop. If you don't, too bad, I'm not telling you shit."

"Oh really, and what makes you think you won't tell me nothing?"

"Like I said, I'm not saying shit."

"You're working with the mafia aren't you? Last time I checked, I put you guys away for good and now I'm guessing that I didn't put away the person who was really behind this. He seems to be hiring more people by since he lost the one I put away…agree?"

The criminal didn't say anything. His eyes were still glaring at the detective as he continued to speak.

"I got an email from an anonymous person last week, informing that there is a boxing scandal going on. Your people are paying top famous boxers to forfeit matches and retire early. Not only that, but the email also tells me that your also killing boxers that refuse to go with the deal. So, tell me if your link to it."

"I don't know anything about that. You have the wrong guy," the criminal lied, still trying to keep a straight face.

Wulong knew he was lying. He straightened himself up in the chair while cracking his knuckles. "So, you're telling me that your people aren't link to this because I have another report that you are possibly link to."

"And what is that?"

The super cop pulled out a picture of a blond boxer and slid across the table to the criminal."Recognize that fighter?"

The criminal averted his eyes away from the picture to the wall. "I don't recognize him."

"You lie!" Wulong shouted.

"I don't know him. I've never seen him before!"

Wulong launched himself across the table, knocking down the man on the floor, and strangling him. He then grabbed the picture off the table and put it in the guy's face. "You don't recognize Steve Fox?! The boxer you guys tried to kill?!"

"I know nothing!" the man tried shouting back, but the cop forced off the ground, and smashed his face on the table.

"Steve Fox disappeared from the recent tournament going on and I have a feeling you guys are behind him leaving the tournament so soon. There have been reports in Japan about a shootout happening in the hotel where the competitors stayed and Steve Fox is nowhere to be found after the incident. Tell me the truth or I swear I will blow your head off on this table!" Wulong threatened the criminal.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you what I know okay, just don't shoot me alright?" The man pleaded for mercy. "We are involved in the boxing scandal alright and yes we are after Steve Fox because he owes us money and we only want it back."

"Whose behind all this?!" Wulong demanded.

"Look man, I don't really know who is behind all of this, but I know some guy that you've probably seen in the tournament is involved in this. He was also hired to take out Fox."

Wulong furrowed his brows and lifted the man's face from the table, forcing him to look at him.

"Who?" The guy stayed silence and didn't answer. He knows if he tells him about who the guy is, he'll be dead. "Who is it?!"

"T-that…cy-cyborg psychopath…" The man finally admitted the truth and Lei roughly let the man go, throwing him to the ground.

_Bryan Fury. _ Wulong thought. "Where is he Steve Fox?"

"Somewhere…in America," the man smirked and continued saying, "By the time you get there, he'll be already dead. We know is every move. We are everywhe-" The man sentence was cut off with a right punch.

Wulong's partner suddenly barged into the interrogation room and saw the man laid out on the floor. "You use brutality huh?"

The super cop nodded. "I try not to but we need to go to America asap. I have a lead and who's part of this scandal."

"Right on detective. I'll have private jet for you and squad of officers right away."

Lei sighed and quietly said. "Fox, wherever you are, hang in there because help is on the way."

In a dark room, a cell phone started to a ring and a glove hand picked it up and read the display.

_Det.Wulong_

The man grinned evilly and laughed and then looked at his comrades surrounding the room. "It's time to let Steve know whose boss. Muhahahahaha!"

_Yeah this story is starting to get interesting now huh? I could kept going on, but decided to leave the rest of the interesting parts next chapter. So Bryan is part of the scandal huh? But who's really behind all of this? Wait till next chapter._

_Read and review._

_Ps: Still can't update at home yet, so I was updating this at school._


	12. Surprise Surprise

Summary: Steve Fox is on the run again from the Mafia, and this time Christie runs along side with him. Will Steve stay as a fugitive or will he fight back?

_Chapter Twelve-Surprise, Surprise_

The hearing of a door slamming shut caused the British boxer to awake from his slumber in a heartbeat. He shot up from the bed and his blue eyes narrowing at the direction of the door. Then they soften when he realized it was only his Brazilian companion coming in the room.

She had a sheepishly grinned formed on her face and scratching the back of her neck. "Sorry, Steve, it was the wind that caused the door to slam shut."

Steve nodded and laid his head down back on the pillow. He then noticed a small white bag Christie was carrying. "What's in the bag?" He asked.

"Just some burger and fries I brought from a nearby restaurant. I already ate mine while I was there and here is yours," Christie said taking out the wrapped up burger and fries, and giving it to Steve. The blond unwrapped the burger and took a bite of it.

"There's no cheese in here."

"Oh, I didn't know whether you liked a cheeseburger or not, so I just got you a regular hamburger. I also didn't know if you were lactose intolerant," Christie explained.

"It's okay Chris. There's one thing you need to know about me Chris, I love cheeseburgers and especially cheese fries." Steve licked his lips. "However, American food has fat and I did gain a few pounds because of it. But you can't resist the temptation of American food," Steve said as he took another bite of his burger, and then his fries.

"Hey Steve, the hotel manager told me there is a gym not too far from here."

"Really?" Steve eyes widened and Christie nodded. "Well that's a good thing. I need to train and probably shed of some pounds punching the bag. I think I might go now since it's still sunny outside." Steve looked out the window and then back at the Brazilian. "Are you coming with me? I might need a partner to spar with."

"I as much as I want to get my rematch from the last tournament, I'm still kinda tired and need as much rest as I can," she denied his offer with a smile and a yawned.

Steve smirked and said, "Sure, you just don't want me to kick your ass again."

"Steve, you and I both know that I'm not scared to fight you. However, I would fight you, but not now. Remember, we're still being chase and they can strike us at any moment."

"Yeah your right, Christie. How about next time?" He winked.

Christie smiled and nodded. "Next time, now go on. I have to rest."

Steve did as he was told and walked out the room before he gathered up his gear. He went to the lobby of the motel where the hotel manager was reading another newspaper.

"Hey mate, my friend back there told me that there is a gym around here. Do you know where it is?"

The man put down the newspaper and pointed outside the hotel. "It's called the World Gym and it's not far from here, just about a five minute walk. Once you walk out of here, make a left and just keeping walking till you see a white medium size building."

"Thanks a lot."

"No problem and when are you getting back into the ring?"

The boxer raised an eyebrow at the man's sudden question. "Come again?"

The man chuckled and pointed to a picture in the newspaper. "It's you isn't Fox?" Steve nodded and the man laughed some more. "One minute your on top of the world, next minute your here. Between me and you kid, I think you should really get back into the ring. They're talking about you in this paper and thinking that you're the only hope to save boxing." The man then handed over the paper to him. "Take it kid. It might motivate you to get back."

"Um, t-thanks...I guess." Steve grabbed the paper and walked out of the motel heading towards the gym.

* * *

"With the boxing world in shambles and in low ratings, how can possibly a great fighter like Steve Fox return to boxing? Is he the answer to saving the sport of boxing? No one knows but only Fox himself..." Steve said as he finished reading the article.

He sighed as he sat the newspaper on the bench. He was inside the gym and he just finished punching the bags and not long ago finishing the article.

Taking off his gloves, Steve thought about boxing again. He never thought that the sport he loves was slowly coming to an end. The article he read was about how boxing was doing without him and it wasn't doing a very good job. In the article it read how the fans would react to fight that wasn't living up to its hype. They would leave during the rounds, boo the competitors and cause riots throughout the arena.

Then the article talked about how Steve transitions from boxing to the King of the Iron Fist tournament resurrected his career and how it making him a global icon.

Yeah Steve does enjoy fighting in the tournament and likes the attention his getting from around the world, however, he never thought his sudden departure from boxing would cause them to fail fights. He was planning on going back to boxing, but promoters told him he had to wait even longer.

Is he really the only hope to save his sport?

Steve didn't think so. If the fans and boxing promoters think so, then has to try even harder to get back in.

_If I do go back to boxing, then I'll have to leave the tournament behind._ Steve thought. _First thing first, I have to end this madness with the mafia and then decide from there. Boxing was my first love and I can't abandoned it._

"I will be back in boxing soon," Steve said as he rose up his fist.

"Haha, I've never seen that pose in a long time, Fox," A voice said.

Steve glanced to his right and saw a person wearing a white tank top, black shorts and black sneakers. His hair was cut short and it was dark brown. His eyes were also dark brown and he had a scar on his cheek that reminded Steve about a fight he had with this guy.

Steve smiled and stood up to greet the person. "Ricky Fury? I knew I recognized that scar. How you been man?"

"Pretty good," Ricky said as he shook hands with Steve.

"Even after the scar I gave you from that championship fight?"

"Yeah, man, you beat me and left me a scar alright. Get over it Fox!"

The blond couldn't help but laugh. He fought Ricky a year ago in a championship fight and retained his title as world champion. But it also the same night where the mafia put a price on his after he won the fight. "Okay, I'm sorry Rick, but it was a good fight, don't you agree?"

Rick smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it was a good fight. It kind of boosted my career. So, what brings you here, Fox?"

Steve shrugged. "Just done training and what about you?"

"Same but also doing some charity event for the kids."

"Cool. So, um have you heard about what's going on in boxing lately?" Steve asked him. He wasn't sure why he brought up to Rick, but he figured he might have some clues about as well, since his also a boxer.

"Yeah, I have heard what's going on. Some scandal stuff about the boxers. I just don't get why some boxers would fault for it." Rick shook his head.

"Yeah, I know. It's getting out of hand to where the point boxing is about to shutdown. Those mafia guys are behind it because they're after me."

Ricky eyes widened. "What? They're after you too?"

Steve brows furrowed. "Wait? You're being chased as well Rick?"

Fury frowned with a slight nod. "I thought that extra money would help me since I'm doing my boxing for charity. Then one day, they came to me and told me to forfeit a match, but I refuse to because if I did, I wouldn't be in the championship fight. So, just like you, I'm being chase. You gotta help me Fox!" Ricky pleaded.

Steve thought about it. Since he learned that Ricky is also being chase, he can stay with him and Christie. But that will also have more mafia members on them. Ricky is a friend and a fellow boxer. Steve wanted to save boxing and best way to is to protect his fellow boxer.

"Alright Ricky," he said after giving it a thought. "Meet me outside in few minutes and I'll lead you to the place I'm staying out temporarily."

"Thanks Fox. I'll see you in few a moments." Ricky grabbed his gear and headed to back of the gym to the locker room.

* * *

Back in the hotel room, Christie was sitting on the bed, legs crossed, watching T.V. As she was watching the T.V, her cellphone distracted her as it rung. She rolled over on the bed and reached for her phone and answered it.

"Hello."

"C-Chr-Chris-tie," A raspy voice stuttered on the other line.

The Brazilian recognized that voice belongs to her grandfather. "Grandpa? Are you okay?" She was worried something was wrong with her grandfather. His voice didn't sound the same. Next thing she heard on the other line was footsteps and a gunshot.

Hey brown eyes widened in horror. She couldn't believe what she thought she just heard. "Grandpa..."

"He's dead..."

Christie covered her mouth as tears began streaming from her eyes. "No, no, who are you?!"

The voice laughed and replied. "I warned you didn't I Christie. I gave you a chance to stay out of this but you stayed and now you paid your consequences." Then the phone clicked and there only a dial tone left.

Christie trembled and starting crying silently. She couldn't believe that she just lost her grandfather and heard it herself. He died because of her. First, she lost her dearest mother and now lost her only family member she had left. That she know of.

* * *

Steve waited for Ricky to come out of the gym so they can go to the motel. As he waited for him, Steve saw a black car in the distance. Usually when he sees a black car, he assumes it's the mafia, but it didn't look like the mafia to him. Just then he saw Ricky came out of the gym with a blue duffel bag on his shoulder. "Rick, over here."

Just then the black car that Steve saw in the distance stopped in the middle of the road in front of the gym. Steve's suspiciously narrowed his eyes at the car, then suddenly his widened and he looked towards Rick, who was walking to him. "Ricky! Get back in the gym now!" Steve shouted.

Ricky stopped in his tracks and turned towards the black sports car. Suddenly the window of the black sports car rolled down and a sound of a gun went off. Ricky Fury was the targeted and was gun down.

Steve watched the black sports car pulled off as it speeds down the road, fleeing the scene. The boxer didn't bother to check if Rick was alive, he knew he was dead because of the blood leaking from wound, forming a puddle of blood.

The boxer quickly ran to the motel and hope that the mafia didn't get to Christie. When he arrived moments later, he opened the door and found Christie in the corner sobbing. "Christie we have to go now."

Christie shook her head and she continued to cry. "He's dead Steve."

"Who's dead?" Steve asked her with a confused look. He didn't know why she was crying in the first place.

"They killed him...those bastards killed my grandfather..."Christie cried.

"What?! When?!" Steve kneel down to her and sighed. He knew something like this would happen if Christie kept staying with him. The mafia didn't want her involve, but since she is, they wanted to make a clear statement and they killed her grandfather. "I'm sorry Christie It's my fault. I should of have never gotten you into this. If you want to stay here the-"

"No Steve," she cut him off. "I told you I'll help you no matter what happens. Even though my grandfather is now dead because of me, he probably still wants me to help you. They killed my grandfather and they must pay for it."

Steve smiled seeing Christie isn't giving up on him. He knows it hurts her that she just lost someone who was important to her life, but she strong, and Steve admires that from her. "They will pay and we will get them back for it. Moments ago they just killed a fellow boxer I knew and I'm afraid they're after us now. Let's get going Christie." He helped Christie up to her feet and wiped the tears away for her.

* * *

_Next chapter gets even more interesting and that's all I have to say. Please read and review. I know I'm late…what do you want me to do about it?_


End file.
